Happy Birthday, pet
by fearlessly
Summary: Part 10 of Anywhere You Want To Take Me. WARNINGS: D/s & BDSM Themes.


**Chapter 1**

Blaine is a good boy.

The past year Blaine has accomplished so much. He has given so much of himself to his studies, to his work, to his husband, and to his role as Kurt's subservient. Kurt is so proud of his friend, the boy who continues to give him courage every day. He is proud of his husband, the man who fills Kurt's life with fierce love and unbridled joy. Kurt is proud of his submissive, the devoted, obedient pet who never hesitates to give all of himself to his Dominant – who, no matter what is happening in their lives, always treats Kurt with the most respect, care, and love possible.

Blaine worships his Dom, Kurt knows. Kurt feels it with every dip of Blaine's lashes, every time Blaine sinks to the floor on his knees, every harsh breath that catches in his sub's throat as he takes every one of Kurt's leather lashings, every bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows down everything Kurt's cock feeds him, every fervent moan which falls from his lips as Kurt teases and edges him for hours while bound beautifully to their bed.

Kurt feels, hears, sees, smells, and even tastes Blaine's worshipping. Kurt _knows_ it like he knows the rhythm of Blaine's heartbeat.

Another thing he knows is how proud a man Blaine is. Blaine doesn't take his relationship or his role lightly. Blaine gives everyone and everything one hundred and ten percent of his time and effort, but to his husband, he gives _everything_. It isn't lost on Kurt that within the roles of friend, husband, and submissive, Blaine gives a thousand percent, always.

So, when it comes around to Blaine's birthday, Kurt wants to make it extra special. Every year Kurt has celebrated Blaine's birthday to the fullest extent, taking him out, baking for him, showering him with flowers and gifts, and of course giving Blaine the freedom to choose what he wants to do in the bedroom and playroom. Some years Blaine chooses vanilla, which is entirely fine with Kurt. There is absolutely nothing wrong with feeling Blaine's body pressed against his and hearing his husband's sweet voice professing his love and desire, as he takes Blaine's cock deeply within his own body. Sometimes, though, Blaine asks for more – stricter, harder, kinkier, dirtier. There are times when Blaine begs for Kurt to take full control, to hold all the power, and make all the decisions for them both. Kurt gives it to him, no questions asked, Blaine's birthday wishes never going unfulfilled.

Kurt knows Blaine better than anyone, even Blaine himself. It hasn't always been this easy and it has taken some blood, sweat, and tears to arrive to this point in their relationship, but ten years of knowing and loving each other allowed for them to weave their intimacy stitch by stich, until they were left with a beautiful patchwork quilt, blanketing their relationship with familiarity, comfort, and warmth. It's impossible for any one person to know the _entirety_ of another person's mind, heart, body, and soul, but Kurt knows every aspect of Blaine as intimately as humanly possible.

So this year for his birthday, Kurt has no reservations about choosing everything for his submissive. He plans everything without hesitation and is confident that Blaine will love every minute of what is on the agenda.

"Sir, where are we going?" Blaine just can't help himself. Kurt had told him that he is on a need to know basis but Blaine really, really needs to know. He is excited and anticipating the best birthday ever because Kurt has planned it and Kurt knows him better than he knows himself.

"Pet," Kurt says, with a sly side glance, "If you keep asking, I may just have to cancel the whole thing." His tone is serious but Blaine can tell by the smirk he is trying to hide that Kurt is being playful and that he loves every minute of Blaine's insatiable curiosity.

"I'm just so excited," Blaine grins as he wheels his suitcase behind him toward the check-in counter.

"So am I, pet. This is going to be a birthday you will never forget." Kurt gives him the most genuine and loving smile, the one that reaches his eyes and shows his teeth – the one reserved only for Blaine.

Once they reach the check-in counter, two suitcases and two carry-ons in tow, Kurt approaches and hands over the confirmation paperwork and identification for both he and Blaine. The clerk asks the normal questions about their baggage, gives them tags and two boarding passes - which Kurt quickly puts into the inside pocket of his cashmere McQueen cardigan - and instructs Kurt on how to reach Gate C4.

After they check in their suitcases, Kurt takes Blaine by the hand and leads him, weaving through the security line-up. While in line, Kurt notices that Blaine is bouncing on his toes, more excited than a puppy playing with a ball for the first time. "Sweetheart," Kurt says mirthfully, "you are going to bounce right out of your clothes if you don't settle down." He leans in closer to whisper, "Usually I love you naked but we're at the airport. They might frown upon that here."

"I can't help it," Blaine laughs.

"I should have bound you beneath your clothes," Kurt says smiling, but Blaine knows he is very serious.

The submissive's lashes dip. He stops bouncing and concentrates on the feeling washing over him, his skin can almost feel the silk ropes that weren't, but very easily could have been, encasing him beneath his clothing. "Oh, that … that sounds…" he trails off as the people ahead of them started moving. They follow, winding around the last bend before they reach the scanners.

"Mhmm," Kurt continues their conversation. "Now I know for the next time," he winks.

Blaine nods as he tucks that thought away for later. He clutches Kurt's hand, knowing it will keep him grounded. "I'm just so giddy," Blaine says. "I wasn't expecting to actually go away for my birthday."

"Well, you deserve it, pet," Kurt whispers against Blaine's cheek before kissing it. "And I promise it will be so much fun."

They get through security without any problems, aside from Kurt grumbling under his breath about having to take off his lace-up boots, and make their way to Gate C4. The moment they arrive Blaine's eyes widen as he sees the destination board. He unabashedly throws his arms around his husband's neck and tightens them. "Kurt, L.A? We're going to Disney, aren't we?"

Kurt smiles proudly and hugs Blaine in return. "I know it's your favourite place on earth and we haven't been there in years."

"Oh my god, I love you." Blaine screeches and buries his face into Kurt's cashmere and hugs him so tightly that Kurt squeaks.

"I love you too, pet," he murmurs against Blaine's curls. "Now put me down before you cause a _scene_." Kurt puts extra emphasis on the last word; the evil smile that crosses his lips once his Blaine catches on to the pun, makes the sub's insides warm and his heart beat harder in his chest.

"I'm going to go on all the rides, Kurt. I mean, there are so many new ones I haven't been on and, oh can we get park hoppers and rapid passes, please? I don't want to waste any time waiting in line if we don't have to…"

Blaine has been rambling since he found out that they were going to Disney. Now, as they sit comfortably in first class (Kurt will be damned if he spares any expense this trip – it is for his boy's birthday, damn it) drinking mimosas, Blaine is still rambling. Kurt, of course, thinks it is adorable. He also thinks, with an evil grin, that what Blaine doesn't know won't hurt him – at least not the bad kind of hurt.

"…will you go on California Screamin' with me? I know you hate coasters because they mess up your hair (which is always gorgeous, by the way) but Kurt," Blaine takes a breath, "it's my birthday and I'd love if you'd go on with me." Blaine's knees bounce and Kurt has to put a hand on them to keep him from bouncing right up and out of his seat, despite the lap belt.

"Pet, I will go with you on any ride you wish because by the time we get to Disney, you will have worked so hard and hopefully well-earned the privilege to go on all the rides. I could never deny you after all that."

Blaine stops and looks up at his Dom with wide amber eyes. "Sir?"

Kurt smiles at him then; picking up his mimosa, he leans close to whisper in his ear. "Happy birthday, my sweet slut."

They arrive in L.A. and Kurt is happy that everything is going according to plan. He has been teasing his husband since the moment he found out they were going away for his birthday, which happened to be the morning of their departure. There have been flirty words, light touches, long sultry gazes, and breathy whispers along Blaine's skin. Kurt has a plan and he is already executing it perfectly. Blaine deserves no less.

After he had told Blaine they would be traveling, Kurt made it clear to his submissive that they could play all they wanted but that Blaine is under orgasm control until further notice (which is not that different from their usual agreement). Kurt knows that the news didn't take Blaine by surprise and that actually, he was excited by it. Blaine flourishes under Kurt's careful control of him. It gives him structure, purpose, and a burning heat inside his body that he would never ever tire of. To say that Blaine loves giving over control (even of his orgasms) to his one true love would be a huge understatement.

Kurt had taken care of everything. Blaine had finished up his third year of med-school and had decided to take three weeks off before immersing himself in his new job at the paediatric clinic. Kurt took advantage of this time and only had to make sure Blaine's vocal and piano students knew that he wouldn't be available to teach for the ten days they would be gone. He also worked hard ensuring Blaine's birthday would be unforgettable by planning out every detail and only booking accommodations which would suit their needs perfectly. Kurt (not so painstakingly) researched and communicated with Bed and Bondage Resorts all over the Los Angeles area, until he was satisfied with one and booked it for seven out of their ten day stay. The other three days were booked at Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel.

When they arrive at the bed and bondage Kurt had chosen, a private cottage at Playa Muri Resort, Blaine is in a state of awe, excitement, and instant arousal. It is nestled within the Hollywood hills with an abundance of trees all around them, and no one or nothing in sight, aside from the spectacular view of Los Angeles. The cottage itself is small but ample for the couple, and made of logs with a large porch facing out toward the view. On the back side of the cottage is a large deck and patio area, complete with a fire pit, hot tub, and large loungers, outfitted with cushions and pillows. It has all the makings for a romantic and secluded getaway and for the moment, makes Blaine forget all about Mickey Mouse.

When Blaine enters the cottage to have his first look, his jaw drops, his cock hardens, and he knows that this is going to be so much more … so much better of a birthday vacation than he had been dreaming since the moment Kurt told him they were going away. The inside of the cottage is not entirely like a normal interior. The kitchenette in the corner is small but modern, housing everything they need to have light meals. The bedroom is equipped with a king-sized bed and fresh white linens with plush pillows and throws. In the corner of the bedroom is a small sitting area with comfy couches arranged around a stone fireplace. Off the bedroom is a modern bathroom which has everything they'll need, including a large stand-up, rainfall-style shower. It is all gorgeous and romantic, but what makes Blaine's heart hammer against his chest is the "living" area – or more appropriately, the "play" area. There aren't any couches or tables or televisions like one would find in a normal living space. The largest room in the cottage is outfitted with oxblood-coloured leather dungeon furniture. There is an adjustable spanking bench, which makes Blaine's blood run hot in his veins, a bondage chair, a steel stock, a leather sawhorse, and against the far wall stands the most beautiful St. Andrew's Cross Blaine had ever seen. On the adjacent wall is a unit housing every tool and toy imaginable. There are about a dozen different wooden paddles alone as well as floggers, whips, clamps, rope, rings, plugs, vibrators, gags, and more. The vertical beams and ceiling are adorned with sturdy hooks and a pulley system. Blaine's eyes are wide and his breath is audible as he gazes around the room. When his hazel orbs settle on the _piece de resistance_ in the center of the room, Blaine thinks he will need to sit down before his knees give out on him. The play bed is large and sturdy. It has a metal frame and four posts which are all equipped with the attachments needed for hours of full bondage play. Blaine swallows hard as his mind races with all the possibilities, knowing now that his Dominant has planned every minute of this entire vacation with the sole purpose of giving him a birthday celebration he will never ever forget.

He only comes out of his fantasy when he feels his husband's warm hand in his, twining their fingers together. Blaine looks at him with wide eyes and a radiant (although shocked) smile on his face. "Sir, this is going to be the best birthday ever."

Kurt is equally as awed as Blaine. He had known what to expect, as he was the one who booked the cottage. Standing in it now though, holding his submissive's trembling hand, his expectations have already been surpassed. This will be the perfect place to celebrate his love's birthday and the perfect place to torture his boy to both of their hearts' content. Kurt leans close, his lips nipping playfully at Blaine's earlobe, "oh, sweet slut, you have no idea".

 **Chapter 2**

The day that follows is both confusing and blissful for Blaine. After seeing the incredible lodgings that Kurt had booked, and examining each apparatus up close, Blaine thought (and hoped) he would have been immediately bound and well on his way to the most torturous and exhilarating scene of his life.

Sometimes though, his Dom zigs when Blaine thinks he will zag; Blaine loves that about him.

Blaine and Kurt do indeed take their time inspecting each piece of bondage furniture. They can smell the high quality leathers and can feel the coolness of harsh metals as they touch. Kurt runs his fingers over the wood of all the paddles and through the tresses of all the floggers as Blaine watches eagerly. Kurt leads Blaine from piece to piece by the hand, telling him how beautiful he will look in so many different positions and ready for service. All of Blaine's senses tingle as he moves about. His heart hammers in his chest and his pants fit increasingly tighter as he follows Kurt through the bondage room.

After the tour, though, Kurt does not tie Blaine up. He does not order him to his knees. He does not command him to strip. Instead, he takes Blaine into his arms and kisses him softly, melting into his submissive's warm mouth. When Kurt breaks the kiss, Blaine is already far gone but Kurt's voice brings him back to the present, as it always does.

"Pet," he says, "we have all the time in the world to use the bondage room and we will, trust me. During the next week you will find yourself in all sorts of positions, taking everything that happens to tickle my fancy at the time."

Blaine swallows hard. He wants that so badly. He _adores_ serving Kurt. He loves submitting to his every whim. He years for it, craves it, and needs it wholeheartedly.

Kurt smiles as he sees the glimmer in his submissive's golden eyes. "I have other plans for us first, though sweetheart. You deserve to be wooed and spoiled too, so after we take a shower together we can make some dinner and celebrate your birthday with cake. How does that sound?"

"Oh, Sir," Blaine says with a bounce, "That sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Good, pet because I also want to take some time to explain the rules to you."

Blaine's eyes widen. "Rules, Sir?"

"There are always rules, Blaine, even when it's your birthday. Now," Kurt takes Blaine's elbow and leads him towards the bathroom, "let's take a shower and I'll explain everything."

The shower is hot. Blaine's skin feels amazing under the steaming water. His scalp feels like putty as Kurt massages the suds into it. The entire bathroom smells of lemongrass and bergamot shampoo, Kurt's most recent finding, and it invigorates Blaine's senses.

"Mmm, so good, Sir," Blaine moans as Kurt turns him around so that they're face to face. Kurt kisses his lips lightly before gently tipping back his boy's head to let the water wash out all the suds. Kurt's hands work into his soft curls, rinsing.

"You look so gorgeous with your head back like this," Kurt whispers as his hand fists in his hair to keep Blaine in position. "I've always loved your throat - the cords of muscle, your Adam's apple, your lovely stubble. I love all of it, Blaine. You're so sexy for me."

Blaine whimpers as he listens, then whimpers louder as he feels Kurt's lips and teeth caressing every inch of his throat. "S-sir…"

"Shh, pet. Let me enjoy you."

Blaine shushes and just falls, letting his husband take care of him. Kurt moves his hands to Blaine's shoulder blades and begins to massage with a sudsy loofah, his mouth never leaving Blaine's offered throat. When Kurt sucks a sweet bruise into his boy's skin, Blaine can't help but tremble and shutter, loving his Dom's ministrations upon him. "I love you," he blurts out, even though Kurt has asked him to be quiet.

"I love you too, slut." Kurt says and slides the loofah low, low, lower until it's just at the base of Blaine's spine. Kurt continues his pecking kisses along Blaine's collar bones and up to his Adam's apple, stopping there to suckle as the loofah slides lower, rubbing circles along Blaine's cheeks. "Remember I mentioned rules, pet?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine sighs as he feels Kurt lathering up his bottom then up his back, across, and down the other side – all the while Kurt's hot breath and biting kisses mark him everywhere.

"Are you ready to hear them?" Kurt hangs up the loofah and gathers some suds off it before placing his hand on Blaine's stomach, trailing down until his fingertips caress into the short hair there.

Blaine's eyes close as he drops his head to Kurt's shoulder. He wants to thrust against his Dom's obvious hardness so badly but he knows Kurt wouldn't appreciate that. He is not the one in control here. His breath hitches when he answers, "I'm ready, Sir."

"Good," Kurt says nonchalantly as his hand defies his voice and circles both of their cocks, trapping them together. "There aren't many rules. And really they're quite simple, but the thing you must know first, is there will be no leeway. A rule is a rule and if it's broken there _will_ be consequences."

Blaine knows Kurt is speaking the truth. Years of being together in this capacity have proven that. Every single time Kurt has laid down a rule he has expected it to be followed and every time Blaine has broken a rule there has been a consequence. Blaine does not expect his birthday to be any different and really, he would be somewhat distraught if Kurt eased off him for the occasion. Blaine trusts Kurt. Blaine flourishes under Kurt's structure and rules. "I expect no less from you, Sir."

Kurt smiles. He knows that Blaine holds him to a high standard and if Blaine ever were to lower his standard of him, Kurt would be very hurt. He strives to be the best man for his submissive, his husband, and prides himself in always providing Blaine with what he needs. "Rule number one," Kurt begins with a squeeze of their cocks, "you will come if and when I command you to."

"Yes Sir," Blaine swallows as he feels the heated skin of Kurt's cock alongside his.

Kurt's hand slides slowly up to their throbbing tips and back down. "Rule number two – from this moment on, it's 'Master', not 'Kurt', or 'Sir', or anything else."

"Yes Master."

Kurt gives their unified cocks another stroke, eliciting a whimper from his sub's mouth then a moan from his own. "Rule number three, and this is the most important rule – you will safe word if you need to. You know that if you do everything will stop. We will talk until you feel safe and then we will continue to have an equally wonderful time just being husbands and enjoying your birthday with no ill feelings."

Blaine's heart melts at the third rule. Every single time they have entered a scene Kurt has reminded him that his safe word is to be used if need be. Kurt's number one priority has been Blaine safety and comfort, which is why Blaine is able to fall into his Master's embrace, literally and figuratively, and sometimes deeply into subspace. Blaine knows he's safe with Kurt, in every capacity. "Yes Master I know. I always know."

"You are so good, pet. I love you more than anything," Kurt whispers as his hips begin to thrust into his fist, his cock sliding inch by inch against his sub's cock in a constant rhythm. "You are everything to me," Kurt's breath hitches, "and I am so happy to be celebrating your birthday with you."

"Me… me too, Master. I am so happy. You make me so happy." Blaine's head is spinning as he feels Kurt's thrusts intensifying and his mouth lapping the droplets of water off his jaw. He's doing everything to keep his body still for Kurt but he desperately wants to push into Kurt's working first and slick erection. His whole body warms to the continued stimulation until Kurt brings him back again.

"So let's talk consequences."

Blaine pants out in response and nods his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you with me?"

"Yes Master."

"If at any point you ask to cum it will cost you one ride."

Blaine's eyes open and he lifts his head.

"We're starting with _all_ the rides at Disney, Blaine but the more you ask the fewer rides I will allow you to enjoy."

"Oh god," Blaine mumbles then whines as he feels Kurt step closer so that they're chest to chest, their cocks now trapped between their stomachs.

"Understood?" Both of Kurt's hands slide up to caress Blaine's cheeks as he gazes deeply into his eyes, hips still rocking.

"Yes Master," he swallows.

"The next consequence," Kurt says as he gathers more lather in his hand then slides it down Blaine's back until his fingers slip between his cheeks, "if you ask to cum and I allow it that will cost you five rides."

Blaine is outright panting now. His hand is flat against the shower wall and his other is squeezing at Kurt's bicep tightly, as he struggles to keep his composure. Kurt's breath, voice, touch, and wicked mind has him wondering how on earth he's going to be able to withstand an entire week if just this shower has him ready to blow his load. "Yes Master," he whines.

Kurt smiles as he lowers his mouth to the boy's neck and suckles deeply, leaving a deep purple bruise there to match the others. "The next consequence," Kurt whispers hot into Blaine's ear, "if you cum without asking and without permission that will cost you ten rides."

"Yes, yes, yes Master," Blaine's body bucks and Kurt has to squeeze his ass to keep him still.

"Let's not break the rules before we've even begun, pet. Where is the fun in that?"

"Please Master…"

"Please what," Kurt asks with a grin as he ruts against his boy's cock. His fingers squeeze hard along the crease of his ass, pressing against his sweet pucker.

"Please don't make me cum. Please stop Master."

"Hmmmm, I love when you beg." Kurt thrusts a couple more times along Blaine's cock, his index finger pressing into his hole - just the very tip. He feels his submissive's torso against his own chest as it tenses up. Kurt steps back placing one hand on Blaine's shoulder so he doesn't fall over and the other hand drops to fist at his balls, squeezing them, willing the orgasm to stop and fester inside Blaine's heavy scrotum.

"Fuckkkk," Blaine screams.

Everything is going according to Kurt's plan.

After Kurt has explained the rules and consequences to Blaine, he finishes washing off his sub (with cool water) and then himself. It takes a while for the both of them to come down from the shower scene but they manage to dry their bodies and put on lounging clothes so that they can be comfortable for their evening in. Kurt notices that Blaine is more relaxed, yet vitally aware of his surroundings. Kurt can tell that he is hovering in that space between being on edge and relaxation. Blaine is happy and so Kurt is happy too.

With Blaine's help, Kurt prepares the boy's favourite meal, which is fettucine Bolognese with meatballs. Kurt thinks this is adorable because the dish is something a child would request for a birthday meal. Kurt loves that about Blaine – that he is sometimes childlike in his tastes and preferences, playful, and young at heart. Other times though, Blaine is very much a man, and Kurt loves that about him too.

They enjoy their dinner, Blaine complimenting Kurt repeatedly because, _oh my god, Master, these are the best meatballs you've ever made_. Blaine asks for seconds and Kurt allows it, it's his boy's birthday after all. When both of them have had their fill, Blaine two helpings and Kurt one, Kurt gives in to Blaine's insistence on doing the dishes – but only because it will give Kurt time to prepare his boy's birthday cake.

"How does chocolate ganache torte sound, pet?"

Blaine pauses mid dry and turns to Kurt, his heart eyes on full blast. "With raspberry cream cheese frosting, Master?"

"Of course," Kurt winks as he finishes scooping the batter into the round cake pan and slowly licks the spatula.

"My favourite."

"I know."

"You spoil me so much."

"Hmmm," Kurt hums and takes another long lick. "I don't know if you'll be saying that later this week, pet."

Blaine sets the plate down and moves to his Dominant. He closes the space between them and places his hands on both of Kurt's hips. His nose nuzzles to his jaw as he pecks soft kisses on his neck. "I may not be saying that during our scenes but I know when it's all said and done, I will be more in love with you than I am right now. I really don't know how it's possible but it happens every time. I fall deeper every single day."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt sets the spatula down and presses both palms to his boy's cheeks and kisses him in earnest. Kurt's heart quickens as the kiss deepens and Kurt is in awe at how lucky he is to have Blaine in his life, to have Blaine to love and cherish. "I love you," he murmurs, "so much."

Kurt allows them a few minutes of making out and it takes all of his will power to not lift Blaine up onto the counter and fuck him until he screams, but Kurt is patient, he knows what's to come and in order for Blaine to get the most out of his birthday vacation, Kurt needs to drive. He needs to execute according to plan and what is next in the agenda is to transition Blaine into the headspace he will need in order to withstand the next few days. Besides, he doesn't want Blaine to miss out on his birthday cake; so, he breaks the kiss, gives Blaine the spatula to either lick or wash clean and sends him on his way so that he can finish the icing.

Half an hour later, Blaine is sitting at the small table wearing a party hat with a huge cake in front of him – the glittering sparklers matching his wet golden eyes. Kurt stands beside him singing _Happy Birthday_ in his beautiful countertenor voice. Blaine is giddy with love and excitement and he can't wait to taste the cake that his husband made from scratch.

After the sparklers fade out, Kurt takes over, pulling Blaine to his feet so that he can better undress him. Layer by layer, Blaine's clothing comes off; Kurt's hands are gentle but sturdy along his flesh, ensuring Blaine feels every trace of his fingertips, brush of his knuckles, and press of his palms.

And Blaine does. His eyes close as his husband peels off his clothing down to his underwear. He can feel his hardness tenting as Kurt caresses his bare skin and kisses from his lips to his nipples and back up again. His breath hitches with every touch of Kurt's fingers, every lap of his tongue, and every press of his body. His underwear is gently peeled from him, revealing the ache that emerged earlier in the shower and never really went away. His cock is hard and bouncy as Kurt maneuvers him to kneel beside the table. Kurt takes a seat, still fully clothed and proceeds to cut the cake.

"You know which position I want you in pet, don't you?"

"Yes Master." Blaine is already in the position. He doesn't need to be told or asked. He's completely nude kneeling on the floor beside Kurt's chair. His thighs are spread exposing his balls, while his bottom rests on the heels of his feet. His hands clasp opposite elbows behind him, forearms resting against his back, which displays his chest and torso for Kurt's enjoyment. His head is in a neutral position, facing forward with a downcast gaze.

"You are beautiful like that," Kurt whispers. He's in awe as he gazes down at his sub. He has seen Blaine this way countless times but every time the sight does things to his body that still makes him delirious with need and bursting with pride.

"Thank you Master."

Blaine enjoys his birthday cake. Kurt develops a rhythm as he feeds it to him hand to mouth. He gives Blaine bite-sized pieces to enjoy and when he's done chewing and moaning at its exquisiteness, Kurt makes him moan some more by pinching his nipples, and tracing each contour of muscle with his fingertip. "More?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods immediately because yes more, always more.

Kurt continues feeding him small delectable bites and continues pinching and rubbing until Blaine is swooning in his kneel and his moans are constant. When Blaine's piece of cake is gone, Kurt moves to kneel behind his sub, letting him fall back against his chest so that he can enjoy more of his ministrations. Kurt's hand slides down, past Blaine's swollen nipples, over his abs, and fists his sub's cock roughly while his mouth marks bite-sized crescents along Blaine's olive-toned skin. "You are such a good birthday boy, Blaine," Kurt beams.

Blaine moans in response to the praise but also to Kurt's fisting and stroking hand. Blaine's body is over-heating quickly and his brain is trying hard to grasp onto the present, but he's falling and there is not much Blaine can do about it, even if he wants to.

Kurt pauses momentarily to drizzle some lube onto Blaine's cock. He doesn't need much because Blaine has been leaking precum for a while now, which Kurt has gathered and smoothed into the veiny shaft. He resumes his biting and pinching and stroking in a simultaneously rhythm, bringing Blaine closer to where he wants him – on the very edge.

Blaine doesn't have to prove himself to his Master. Kurt knows his capabilities and what is in his heart. Kurt knows his pride and his every desire, but Kurt loves to make Blaine illustrate it. He loves to test him and work him until he is a writhing mess. Edging Blaine has become his favourite past time and it's not something he will tire of any time soon … lucky for Blaine, or maybe unlucky.

"You're so hot, my beautiful slut."

"Massster," Blaine hisses.

"Yes, so gorgeous and so mine," Kurt's hand is stroking faster now, his thumb grazing the tip and along the ridge with every pass of his fist. His other hand is pinching each nipple in turn repeatedly. "You have absolutely no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?"

"N-no, Master."

"That's okay because your beauty is only for me and I see it all," Kurt hisses as he bites down harder this time.

Blaine howls and whimpers and Kurt knows that he is plummeting fast.

"Please Master, pleasssse…"

"What, slut?"

"Please may I…"

Kurt grins and strokes faster.

"Oh god, Master please may I…"

Blaine is writhing. His eyes are clutched shut and his breath is raged. His hands are still on his elbows behind his back, forearms trapped against Kurt's stomach, knuckles white from the exertion. His hips pump upward with need and want, then retract back into Kurt when it's too much, when he's on the verge.

"What do you need, my love?" Kurt's voice is hitching now too because Blaine is wrecked and so very beautiful this way.

"I need to… Please Master… Stop. S-stop. I don't wannnt to cum. I want to be g-good."

Kurt stops and wraps both his arms around his submissive's torso. "Good boy. You're a good boy, Blaine."

Blaine's body trembles and rocks hard as he tries to come down from the intensity of his Dom's edging. He breathes deeply and nuzzles back into the safety of Kurt, whimpering again and again as his glistening purple cock twitches and bounces. "Thank you, Master," he slurs.

"Mmm," Kurt hums. "You're welcome slut. I wanted to give you a bit of a rest anyway because you are going to have a long night."

"Master…"

"You have done so well, my birthday boy. In fact, you've been so good that I'm going to give you a reward."

Blaine knows what's coming and his stomach rumbles at the thought.

Kurt places a kiss to his sub's temple, his hand already moving to unzip his fly. "Open your throat, sweetheart. You've been teasing me all night and I need release."

 **Chapter 3**

Blaine wakes spooned against Kurt's warm body. They are huddled under the lush duvet as they share a pillow on one side of the enormous bed. Their bodies press closely together, Blaine's back is nestled into his Dom's chest and his torso and shoulders are cocooned by his arms, which are heavy with sleep. Blaine is warm, maybe even a little too hot with all the blankets and the body heat, but he doesn't move. He loves the feeling of waking up in Kurt's embrace, every inch of his back and bottom touching the man he adores. He breathes in deeply and nuzzles back a little, not wanting to wake his Master, then breathes out and relaxes further into their pillow. His eyes close to try to get some more sleep but when he swallows, he is reminded of the night before. He shivers as the blood rushes down to his cock, filling it, his body suddenly very cognizant of the fact it has not cum in so long.

After Kurt had fed him his heavy and leaking cock, and made his throat expand in every which direction by thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, Kurt had picked up his messy sub off the dining room floor and carried him into the hot tub. Blaine's cock had been so hard, it made it almost excruciating once he was submerged in the warm water, which had been all a part of Kurt's plan, Blaine was sure. Despite his raging need to orgasm, Blaine let the water relax and soothe him. Kurt helped by humming and rubbing his strong hands along his shoulder blades, neck, biceps, then all the way down to his fingertips. By the time they were done soaking and massaging, all they had the energy to do was dry off, brush their teeth, and get into bed, where they huddled close and fell blissfully asleep.

Blaine never got his release, as his cock was now reminding him, and Blaine doesn't know when he will again. That thought alone excites him. The torture of not being allowed an orgasm is … well, torturous, but at the same time, and most prominently, it is something Blaine needs in his life. When he married Kurt (and probably even before then) Blaine had given himself over entirely. He trusts Kurt with his heart, body, and soul. He trusts him with his very life.

So when Kurt had introduced orgasm control and denial to him, he went willingly. He had been open enough and trusting enough to let Kurt try it. After the first time, there was no going back. Blaine has found that it's not only a hot part of their play, but it actually helps him with keeping his thoughts in check. It keeps him aware and vibrant. It allows him to live more in the present, which makes it harder for him to over-think things and let his anxiety take over. It, along with so many other things, reminds him that Kurt loves him, Kurt cares for him, and that he is the most important person in Kurt's life. Orgasm control and denial is something that Blaine counts on and even asks for. In the moment, sometimes, he hates it for obvious reasons, but in the grand scheme of things, it's one of the most beautiful gifts Kurt has given him. As far as Blaine is concerned, that is a bold statement because Kurt has already given him a lifetime of beautiful things.

"Mmm, pet," Kurt's voice is raspy and laced with sleep as it brings Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Master," he whispers with a soft grin, pressing his bottom against the erection now growing along his cheeks.

"I can hear you thinking, sweetheart. Are you alright?" Kurt presses his lips against Blaine's neck and clutches him tighter in his arms.

"I've never been better, Master. I was just thinking about you."

Blaine can feel Kurt smile against the birthmark on the base of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asks.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Umm, just … how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you do for me and everything you've given me, Master. It does not go unnoticed ever."

"I know that pet." Kurt loosens his grip and tugs gently at one of Blaine's rampant curls. "Turn over."

Of course Blaine does. He repositions himself so that he is facing Kurt, their foreheads almost touching.

"You do the same for me, you know," Kurt adds, his finger tracing the shape of Blaine's jaw.

"I try to."

"You succeed."

Blaine's smile is brighter than the sun and Kurt just can't help but kiss him.

"I love you, Master," Blaine muffles.

"I love you too and I'm going to show you exactly how much," Kurt winks at him and presses closer, letting the tip of his erection press against Blaine's hip bone.

"Yes please," Blaine coos, closing his eyes and pressing a palm to Kurt's cheek. "Please Master…"

"Please what?" Kurt turns and kisses at Blaine's palm.

"Please fuck me."

"Oh, I will sweetheart. I will in time."

Blaine suddenly finds himself trapped beneath Kurt's exquisite body. Both his hands are raised above his head, pointing towards the headboard and are pinned to the mattress by one of Kurt's strong hands. His Master's breath is hot against his throat as he licks and bites at the vulnerable skin there. Blaine knows he will be left with a fresh array of bruises, which he is entirely fine with; in fact, it makes heat coil deep in his gut and spiral steadily up his spine.

"You don't even know what you do to me, Blaine," Kurt murmurs. "You have no idea how fucking delectable you are."

A whine escapes Blaine's throat at his Master's words. "As long … as … as long as you think so Master. It's all that ma-matters."

"You are absolutely right, pet" Kurt breathes. "But I'm going to show you what you do to me." With that, Kurt shifts slightly until their cocks are touching, both of them are rock hard and pulsing hot against the other.

"Oh fuck," Blaine hisses.

Kurt is done talking, at least with his mouth. His hips communicate well though as he thrusts and grinds along Blaine's entire length.

"Yes, Master. Your cock. It … it's so good. So hard. Perfect."

Kurt laps sloppy wet against the palm of his free hand then shoves it down between them, coating them with spittle. His thumb swipes at their unified tips, using their leaking precum to lube them both up too. The slide is exquisite. Blaine could cum now, if Kurt would allow it, but he doesn't ask because he knows the rules and he wants to go on all the rides possible at Disney. He wonders though, how long he will be able to hold out. He knows Kurt has other torturous things planned and he groans to himself at the mere thought of what those things could be.

Kurt lifts his head so that he can look into Blaine's eyes. "My cock, Blaine, is all yours and it's going to cum so hard for you."

Blaine whines.

"Yes. It's going to erupt and explode all over your beautiful body and you will be left wanting and aching and debauched for me," Kurt adds.

Blaine pants and lifts his hips. It's an automatic reaction. He can't help it and Kurt knows that. Kurt never eases up, he only grinds harder and maneuvers himself so that his meaty tip catches on Blaine's ridge, the friction causing both of them to stutter.

"B-but I'll give you a ch-oice, pet," Kurt pants.

Blaine whines again.

"Do you want me to mark you on the outside or on the inside?"

"Yes, Master." Blaine is wrecked, his back arching off the bed, while Kurt still has his hands pinned above him. "Please yes, Master, both."

"You greedy slut."

Kurt finds Blaine's lips and kisses him hard, forcing his tongue in and plundering Blaine's mouth through his muffled whimpers. Kurt begins to buck in earnest, pushing down on Blaine's hands until it hurts. After a few more thrusts, Kurt breaks the kiss with a loud smack, leaving Blaine a writhing and panting mess.

"You're mine, slut. All fucking mine," Kurt growls out his release. Blaine feels the warm ropes of cum splatter against his stomach and chest. "Oh God, Blaine…" Kurt thrusts slick and hot as he rides his orgasm out, then finally collapses onto his sub. He releases his hands and wraps his arms around him as best he can.

Blaine is moaning unabashedly. His hips roll lewdly as his cock still needs all the friction it can get. "Master, please."

"Say it," Kurt mumbles against his ear.

"I need to, I want to," Blaine cuts himself off and squeezes hard at Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt bites all along Blaine's jawline, coaxing him into asking for what he really needs. He knows how much Blaine loves to beg for his release. He also knows how stubborn his husband is, not to mention, how much he loves Disney rides.

"Want to what, pet?"

"Want you to fuck me," Blaine says instead, although the desire to be fucked is very relevant.

"Good boy," Kurt grins and pushes up, grimacing at the sloppy mess between them. "Stand up, face against the wall, legs spread wide."

Blaine can't decide if he's in heaven or hell.

His Master has been fucking him for what seems like hours. In reality it's been forty-five minutes, and counting. After his Dominant's orgasm, Blaine had taken the commanded position. He remained still and presented as his Master stretched him open quickly and lubed him up – with his tongue.

Blaine finds himself in the same position now, except he is much sweatier, much more debauched, and his cock hangs much heavier and harder than it did when the fucking first started. His cheek and shoulders are pressed up against the wall and push hard into it with each of Kurt's powerful thrusts. His feet are solid on the floor, his legs painfully wide because, _"wider slut, don't make me use the spreader bar to its full extent."_ With each of Kurt's thrust, his heels lift off the floor until he's up on his toes. His arms are back, hands reaching and gripping at each cheek, spreading as wide as possible for his Dom. Kurt loves fucking his slut this way, with his thighs and ass spread open so he can watch every meaty pierce of his cock disappear into his submissive's hot tight hole.

The rhythm Kurt is managing is harsh, rough, and utterly perfect as far as Blaine is concerned. On the forward thrust, all of Kurt's force drives Blaine's body hard into the wall and on the backward slide Kurt's fist pulls at his hair until he yelps, repeating the motion again and again and again.

Blaine's body trembles, rocks, and shakes with the unraveling ache that Kurt is building in him. His ass is on fire, from the grip on his cheeks to his abused rim to deep inside of him where Kurt's cock keeps plundering. Kurt is long and with each thrust, he reaches Blaine's depths.

But all of that isn't what is driving Blaine's mind to float and his mouth to babble and beg incoherently. The ache deep in his balls is like a red hot fire that is being constantly stoked by his Master's will. His cock is painfully hard and leaking constantly, like a faucet, drip, drip, dripping to the puddle on the floor.

"P-pleassse," Blaine whimpers.

Kurt only tightens his grip along Blaine's already bruised hips and thrusts harder. He pants in exertion, not only from the physical fucking, but from the energy it takes to not cum. Kurt makes himself last long enough to drive his sub insane, knowing that although Blaine will be denied, he himself will indulge in an eruptive orgasm when he decides Blaine has had enough.

Sweat drips off the bangs that have fallen onto Kurt's forehead and lands on the small of Blaine's back, droplets eventually slide down his crack and act as more lube for Kurt's driving cock. He's relentless, letting up only when one of them is about to cum and only long enough to take the edge off before increasing the speed and the power again.

"Mas-ter p-lease," Blaine tries again. He doesn't know exactly what he's begging for; all he knows is that he simultaneously wants it to stop and never wants it to stop.

"I'm so close, pet. I'm going to fill you up."

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes. Please, it aches."

"Mmmhmm, I know it aches, slut. That's what happens when your balls get so full you're ready to burst. All you have to do is ask," Kurt grins slyly through his moaning. He knows Blaine has been on the verge of begging to cum all morning. Kurt also knows that it will take much more than a rough fucking and some verbal coaxing to break his sub. It's not even about the rides. Kurt knows this. It's about Blaine's pride and desire to please and be a good boy for him. The worst thing Blaine could ever do (in Blaine's mind) is disappoint his Master. So he hasn't asked and he won't, at least not this morning.

Kurt knows this.

But keeping Blaine on edge will only add to their play in the coming days and will add to the euphoria Blaine will feel if and when he is allowed to finally orgasm.

"No, Master. Pleassse d-don't make me ask."

The way Blaine's fingers are clutching at his own cheeks does not go unnoticed by Kurt. "But it would feel so good to explode, wouldn't it baby?" Kurt slows so that he can lean down to kiss at Blaine's spine; sweet pecking kisses provide a delicious contrast to the harsh fucking Blaine has been receiving.

"Master, please, it hurts."

"Then ask, pet."

"No, Master," Blaine grunts.

"Suit yourself."

The pounding Blaine takes for the next five minutes is carnal and animalistic. Kurt has also been on edge and all he wants to do is fill Blaine up with copious amounts of seed, leaving him with a sloppy cream pie.

He can. He does.

Kurt moves his hands up and grips at Blaine's straining biceps, squeezes hard, knowing he will leave more bruises in his wake, thrusts in balls deep and releases with a guttural shout.

The orgasm is so hard and so intense that Kurt blacks out just for a moment. He wills himself not to sink because he knows he must care for his sub, who is currently trembling and crying and crumbling right in front of him.

Kurt maneuvers Blaine so that his hands are free and he is more upright. He hugs him from behind and holds him up as his knees give out. He holds his sub while he continues to release ropes of cum up into his body, the orgasm slowing but not quite stopping. Kurt presses his face to Blaine's neck and whispers close so that he can hear. "You are so good, Blaine. You are perfect and I am so proud of you."

"M-mmasterr…" Blaine slurs.

"Baby, I've got you. I won't let you fall."

Ten minutes later Blaine comes to. He is lying on the bed beneath a light blanket with Kurt beside him. Kurt has a cool cloth against his forehead and is humming very softly. "Welcome back, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Blaine stays silent. He knows from experience that he mustn't rush to speak or move. He just closes his eyes again and lets Kurt take care of him. He nods once. He knows Kurt will understand that means he's okay.

"Thank you, pet." Kurt's voice is soft and sweet. "Thank you for being so good for me. I love you so much."

Blaine turns his head toward his Dom. His eyes remain closed as he grazes his lips against Kurt's soft mouth, silently begging. Kurt indulges him and pecks gently at his mouth, tonguing him sweetly and lovingly.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers once the kiss is broken. "And I still have all my rides." He grins dopily.

Kurt laughs. "You do, pet. The week is young though and we haven't even used any of the equipment and toys in the other room yet." He winks down at his adorably sleepy sub.

"Oh God, please not today," Blaine begs.

"No, baby, of course not today," Kurt murmurs as he presses a piece of dark chocolate to Blaine's lips. Blaine takes it and moans around the spark of sugar. "We will start tomorrow," Kurt continues. "First we need to clean up and get some brunch into you." Kurt traces the slope of Blaine's nose, his pouty lips, and then his jaw with a fingertip. His gaze is gentle as he admires the beauty in his submissive's eyes.

"Okay," Blaine whispers, entranced by his husband's azure gaze.

Kurt smiles, "Then we need to get a plug into you."

Blaine takes in a sharp breath as his eyes widen.

"This afternoon we are going to go outside and enjoy the surrounding area. It's not every day the Hollywood Hills are at our disposal like this. Are you up for a hike, pet?"

Blaine groans softly but knows the only answer Kurt will entertain is, "yes Master."

 **Chapter 4**

Blaine likes to exercise. In the past, he had used it as a means to blow off steam and stay fit. In recent years, working out has become another way to bond with his husband. They had joined a gym together when Blaine was a sophomore in college. At the time, Blaine convinced Kurt that after a cardio workout was the best time to have a go at the punching bag, when adrenaline was pumping and muscles were warm. Kurt indulged him and soon after, they were going to work out three or four times a week, running side-by-side on treadmills, then punching side-by-side on hanging bags. Kurt took to Blaine's regimen easily, so when Kurt asked Blaine to go to yoga with him, Blaine agreed willingly. Since then they have been physically active practically every day. Blaine loves that they're able to share that part of their life together, and as long as he's doing it with Kurt, no activity is too much for Blaine.

Today may be the exception.

In New York they don't get to go for hikes much. Their busy schedules and location don't allow for it easily. Blaine likes the outdoors and likes working his (and his husband's) body into a sweat, so taking advantage of their location was initially a fantastic idea. Hiking with Kurt in the Hollywood Hills is something Blaine would normally be very eager to do…

…Under normal circumstances.

"Come on, pet. Don't tell me you're tired already. We have a bit of a trek yet before we're home." Kurt's voice is winded but in the very best way.

"I'm sorry, Master." Blaine's voice is also winded but laced with a whine because his ass is filled and with every step he takes the Pyrex glass plug pushes into him further, causing pressure in all the right places. Simply stated, Blaine is aching in every way possible.

Kurt stops five paces ahead of him and bends over to inspect a tiny bright pink flower, which is growing wildly along the side of their path. "Here's another one, pet," he says casually. "Come have a look, it's really pretty."

Blaine internally groans because his Master has been, not only stopping at every interesting (and some not so interesting) form of nature he sees, but also making Blaine bend, squat, and reach to appreciate them too. The added acrobatics (as Blaine is now referring to it) has made the plug press and shift relentlessly inside his ass, which Blaine knows is the entire point of their outing.

Blaine moves closer, taking delicate steps. "It is pretty, Master," he agrees.

Kurt turns toward his sub and he can immediately tell from the look in his eyes that Blaine has pretty much had enough, which is why Kurt presses further. Kurt knows Blaine intimately. He knows when Blaine looks and acts like he's at his breaking point and when he is _actually_ at his breaking point. Kurt is also careful; and so, likes to check in with Blaine. His safety is of utmost importance. "Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"It aches, Master." Blaine stops before the flower, not yet bending to have a closer look.

"Is it a good and tolerable ache or a get-this-thing-the-hell-out-of-my-ass ache?"

Blaine can't help but laugh. "I'm okay, Master. It's a little achier than good and tolerable but I can wait until we get home to have it taken out."

"You assume I'll take it out," Kurt grins, making it obvious to Blaine that he is only joking.

Blaine can only whimper.

Kurt presses his palm to Blaine's face and smiles. "In all seriousness, you've done so well, sweetheart. In just a little while we'll be home and I'll take it out," Kurt soothes. He knows now that he was right. Blaine can take more and can be pushed farther.

"Master, my ass is not the only part of my body that is aching though."

"Hmm, I know," Kurt hums. "And let me tell you, knowing that you are so aroused, and that your body is physically aching because of how aroused you are, makes me want you so much, sweetheart."

Blaine smiles because he knows his Master is pleased. "That makes me happy," he says, "although it doesn't help with the ache."

"I know, but I'm going to push you a little more."

"Yes, Master."

Kurt bends to pick the flower and presents it to his submissive. He swipes stray curls off his sweaty forehead. "I love you," he says, then kisses him lightly on the lips. "Now come on, slut, keep up with me."

Hand in hand they hike back down towards their lodgings, Kurt with a huge smile on his face and Blaine with his nose in the flower and a deep ache in his ass and balls.

When they finally arrive home half an hour later, Blaine falls to his knees just outside the door. The ache has turned into something a little more painful. "Please Master," he whimpers.

"I know pet," Kurt says as he unlocks the door and lets himself in. "Crawl to the bathroom. I'll be right there."

The crawling doesn't make the ache in his ass any better. In fact, it makes it worse. By the time Blaine reaches the bathroom he's whimpering and shaking. Every one of his nerve endings shoots electric pain through his ass, into his stomach and throughout his extremities.

It's not long until Kurt joins with a bottle of water and a damp washcloth in tow. He sets the bottle down and begins to draw a hot and sudsy bath. He sits on the edge of the tub and pats his lap. "Come pet. Face down, ass up."

Blaine crawls to him and turns so that his ass is toward his Master. He leans forward until his face is low and his ass is perched between Kurt's legs. Kurt pulls gently at Blaine's sweat shorts so that his ass is exposed. Kurt audibly moans when he sees the jeweled base peering between Blaine's ass cheeks. "So beautiful," he murmurs as his hands caress roughly all along his sub's thighs and cheeks, squeezing, rubbing, and lightly spanking.

The added stimulation makes the inner walls of Blaine's ass chafe along the unforgiving glass, eliciting a deep and guttural moan from his lips. "Ohhh Master," he yelps. "Please…"

"Patience, slut," Kurt coos. "I'm admiring. You know I love how your ass looks with a plug in it. It's one of my favourite things."

"Yes Master," Blaine breathes.

"But you've been such a good boy today and took the hike like the obedient and well-trained slut you are, so I think I'll put you out of your misery now."

"Please Master," Blaine begs, "please."

"Mhmm," Kurt hums and taps the base of the plug with a fingertip.

"Oh god, please, please," Blaine whines.

Kurt then grasps the base and pulls slowly and gently, twisting as he does. His cock stirs as he watches his boy's rim bulge around the thick part of the plug. He pauses, letting it rest there with the widest part at Blaine's opening.

"Master please," Blaine yelps as his fingers dig into the tiled floor.

"Shhh," Kurt encourages and places his palm to Blaine's tailbone, circling, caressing, soothing. "One of these days I'm going to film this," Kurt says. "I don't know why I've never thought of it before, but you need to see this Blaine. Your ass is gorgeous like this."

Before Blaine can answer, Kurt gives a tug and takes the plug out completely with a slurpy pop.

"Oh fuck, Master," Blaine bellows. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he whines repeatedly and all Kurt can do is gaze at his sub's beautiful gaping hole.

The bath is warm and soothing and exactly what Blaine needs. Kurt indulges in it with him for the benefit of his own muscles, but mostly Kurt wants to keep a watchful eye over his submissive. He knows it would be very easy for Blaine to fall asleep in the tub, after their eventful morning. If he does, Kurt will be there to make sure he's safe.

Blaine is cradled, back to Kurt's chest. Kurt is humming softly as he squeezes a washcloth above Blaine's chest, letting the warm sudsy water wash over his beautiful olive-toned skin. The repetitive motion relaxes Blaine, and soon he is snoozing lightly, nestled safely in his Master's embrace. Kurt loves this, taking care of his husband. He takes to humming and kissing his temple, showering Blaine with love and affection. When Kurt stops to think about it all, he is suddenly flooded with emotion and warmth as he realizes how much Blaine trusts him – how much Blaine has _always_ trusted him. Practically from day one, when Blaine took his hand and ran down the corridor at Dalton Academy, Blaine put his life in Kurt's hands.

"I love you, Blaine." The sentiment is whispered and Kurt notices how vulnerable his voice sounds.

Blaine stirs and turns his head to press his face to Kurt's cheek, his lips pouting very softly, kissing. "I love you, Master," Blaine slurs, "with every beat of my heart."

Kurt suddenly has a desperate need to make love to his husband. Blaine has a way about him that sometimes makes Kurt stop in his tracks. It makes him diverge from a set route and completely change his direction – because Blaine holds Kurt's heart in his hands. Blaine has the ability to make Kurt fall in love with him over and over again with one glance, a single touch, or one whispered _I love you_.

The emotions have run wild in Kurt's heart. He wasn't expecting this, not because he doesn't feel this way about Blaine and not because he doesn't enjoy making love to him, but because next on the agenda is to tie Blaine to the bondage chair and edge him within a second of exploding, then doing it again and again and again. That will have to wait though, because Kurt is too far gone to be in control.

"I had plans for us, sweetheart," Kurt murmurs, further rousing Blaine into wakefulness. "But it's going to have to wait. Right now all I want to do is make love to you."

Blaine blinks his eyes open. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

Blaine can hear the want in Kurt's voice. He shifts until he is facing his husband, whose regard is soft and raw. Blaine knows in that moment that he has Kurt in the palm of his hand. "I like the idea," he teases softly.

Kurt grins, "I came up with it all by myself."

"You are full of good ideas, Master."

"I kind of am, aren't I?"

"Mmhmm," Blaine hums as he laps along Kurt's jawline, "but you know, I would love to fill you with something else."

Kurt gives a breathy laugh. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, are you trying to seduce your dominant?"

"Never," Blaine teases as his fingertips trail Kurt's chest, finding a nipple to pinch. "But seducing my husband is sort of my specialty, so don't be surprised if I'm doing that."

"Bed. Now," Kurt demands.

"Hmmm, bossy," Blaine nips at Kurt's lips before standing and slipping out of the tub, offering his hand to help his flustered husband.

"Oh my fuck, Blaine," Kurt's moans are loud and ample as he slides up and down Blaine's cock in a slow but full rhythm. After they had gotten out of the tub, they basically ran to the bed and threw themselves upon it, not caring that their wet bodies were soaking the blankets, sheets, and pillows. It hadn't taken long for Kurt to straddle Blaine's lap, making it obvious what he wanted. Blaine had, of course, indulged him, kissing him long and hard while his slick fingers reached around to open his husband up quickly and thoroughly.

"You are so hard, sweetheart, so big, so thick, and so perfect."

Blaine is on his back, shoulders propped up on pillows so that that he has the perfect angle in which to watch his husband impale himself on his raging cock. Both their hands are linked together as their hips work in unison. "That's what happens, Master, when you tease me for days then deny me."

"Are you complaining?" Kurt pants, "Because I'm certainly not."

"N-never. No. I love your m-ministrations, your teas-ing, your expert con-trol over m-me," Blaine pants because he's close. Kurt's ass has been riding him for half an hour at least, the heat and pressure making his already aching balls grow bigger and heavier with so much seed, he doesn't know how he'll make it through the night, let alone the rest of the week.

"Good, because complaining pets don't get rewards and I desperately want to give you a reward."

"Fuck, yes," Blaine grunts. His hands slide to Kurt's thighs now and squeeze hard as his hips snap up to meet Kurt's downward slide. "Mas-ter please," he whimpers. "Fuck please."

Kurt's body trembles, Blaine's cock has worked his ass thoroughly. He can feel every pulsation as the blood pumps up the shaft. He feels the plump heat of his meaty tip as it pokes deep inside of him. The tautness of Blaine's stretched balls slap against his ass cheeks with every dip of his body. "I'm… going… to… cum, pet. Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kurt's moans are high pitched and Blaine knows that his Master will spill any second now.

Blaine leans up slightly, his hand slides around Kurt's neck and he crashes his lips against his mouth, kissing him hard as Kurt grinds down desperately and fists his own cock. Kurt breaks the kiss and pushes Blaine back down hastily before aiming his cock at Blaine's face as he explodes. The searing orgasm had festered deep inside his bones and slowly coiled up to his gut until it could no longer be contained.

Kurt shouts through his orgasm. Riding Blaine has always made Kurt the most animalistic. There is something about the repeated stroking of his prostate that just makes him lose all control. A thick abundance of white hot seed coats Blaine's face, splashing his chest, his chin, his nose, and forehead. "Fuck, Blaine," Kurt screeches as he grinds and bounces and cums and cums and cums and cums.

Blaine is lost in willing himself not to release. It's almost impossible with his husband grinding and bouncing on his cock, as he feels him do what he so desperately wants to do himself – cum. The facial he's receiving is sticky and hot and delicious. Blaine's tongue darts out repeatedly lapping cum off his lips and swallowing it down, the salty yet sweet essence that is his Master makes his mouth water and his throat slick. "Master please. Oh god, please."

Kurt is spent. Both his palms are flat on Blaine's chest as he holds himself up panting. He tries to catch his breath as his cock sputters and leaks between his quivering thighs, dipping into the puddle he's made on Blaine's stomach. He can feel Blaine's hands circle his forearms, squeezing. Kurt knows his submissive is on the edge of cumming, and if Kurt moves even the slightest it could be game over for Blaine. Kurt is not cruel, so he waits until Blaine has gained some control before moving.

The wait is long. Blaine just breathes and squeezes at Kurt's arms. He keeps his lower body still though because Kurt is right, one slight movement and his balls will erupt into orgasm. Once the pressure has subsided slightly, Blaine opens his sticky lashes and looks up into Kurt's eyes. His Master looks radiant in his post-orgasmic glow and Blaine knows that he would go forever without cumming if it meant his Master would get to; because his Master deserves everything and because his Master is so beautiful when he orgasms. "I love you," is all Blaine says. It's all he needs to say to let Kurt know that he's okay.

Kurt moves then. He flops down against Blaine's chest and kisses him. The kiss is hard but filled with love. Kurt moans around Blaine's tongue as he tastes himself on his submissive's lips and mouth. As they kiss, he lifts his hips to dislodge Blaine's still hard cock. When Kurt feels the weight and rigidness of it flop against his thigh, he breaks the kiss so that he can encourage his perfect sub.

"I am so proud of you. You are doing so well, sweetheart. I love you."

Blaine draws his arms around him and blushes at the praise. "Thank you, Master. I must admit I came very close to exploding."

"I know. But you didn't. You still have all your rides."

Blaine's enormous smile is so beautiful that Kurt can't help but kiss him again.

After their shower (where all they did was get clean) they once again dressed in comfortable clothing to spend a quiet evening in. They made dinner together; often pausing to feed each other from the cutting board, peck kisses, and flirt shamelessly. Eventually they sat down at the table together and enjoyed their rice and stir fry, and a glass of wine each.

"Master, would you like more wine?"

"No thank you, pet. You know the rule."

Blaine does know the rule but Blaine is confused. "But aren't we watching movies tonight, Master?"

"Yes we are, pet."

"So the only one glass on play nights doesn't apply?"

Kurt had instilled that rule early on in their D/s relationship. If they were planning to scene they limited themselves to one glass of alcohol. Each of them needed to be of sober mind for safety reasons. They needed to be aware and cognizant of their surroundings and each other. It is a strict rule which has never ever been broken and Kurt will keep it that way.

"I never said we weren't playing, slut."

Blaine's eyes widen and his heart flutters. He loves that his Master is full of surprises but he is also worried because he knows now that his night is far from over.

After the dishes are done and they take some time to cuddle and relax by the fireplace, Kurt looks into his sub's eyes with a playful glint. Blaine blushes and lowers his gaze, knowing that his Master wants something from him. "Yes, Master?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"Good boy," Kurt says and kisses the tip of his nose with a smile. "I want you to strip for me."

"Strip, Master?"

"Mhmm. Stand up and peel your clothes off slowly. I want to see _every_ part of your body."

"Master," Blaine presses his face to Kurt's throat, hiding a bashful blush.

"What is it, pet?"

"I feel shy at the moment."

"Why is that, sweetheart? It's just me."

"It's never just you, Master. It's all of you, always you, forever you."

"God, you're cheesy," Kurt teases.

"You love it."

"I love _you_."

"And that is why your wish is my command, Master, even when I'm shy."

"Such a good slut," Kurt says and slaps Blaine's ass as he rises to carry out Kurt's wish.

Blaine's striptease is just as hot and beautiful as Kurt knew it would be. He had started out shy and tentative, but when he saw the love and arousal in his Master's gaze, he immediately felt more comfortable and was able to let loose. His movements were slow and deliberate. He showed Kurt every part of his body from front to back, top to bottom, often bending and twisting so that Kurt could see (and sometimes inspect) every nook and cranny.

"You are delightful, slut." Kurt encourages as Blaine now stands completely nude, the last of his clothing on the floor by his feet. Blaine is panting softly, he worked hard for his Master's viewing pleasure and if the bulge in Kurt's pants is anything to go by, Blaine knows he's done a good job.

"Thank you Master."

"Your body is beautiful, Blaine. I feel that I don't tell you that often enough. I love everything about it, everything about you."

"I love…" Blaine's words are cut off by a heated kiss and a fist in his hair.

"You are so beautiful in fact, that you make me want to do things to you - hot, edgy, dirty things." Kurt's voice has grown low and the growl behind every word does not go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Master…"

"Crawl to the playroom. And when I say crawl, I mean low enough to drag your cock along the floor."

Just like that, the air in the room changes. Kurt is completely aroused and his inner Dom is scratching to come out. Blaine can feel it in his very core – the hot flames lick at his bones and he knows he's in for a long and hard edging.

"Again," Kurt commands.

Blaine turns for the fourth time and crawls back in the direction he came, following the trail of wetness that his cock smeared along the floor. Kurt had asked him not to mess up the hardwood, but with Blaine's constant state of arousal and the drag along the head of his cock, it is virtually impossible for his tip not to leave a sticky trail. Blaine makes it back to the fireplace, his tongue almost numb from having to lap up his mess off the floor, and settles into a kneeling position to await further instructions.

"You aren't being a very good listener, slut. I said to not leave a mess on the floor. I'm starting to think you like the flavour of your own pre-cum."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to drag your cock into the play room and not leave a mess?"

"No, Master." Blaine is being honest.

"So how do you expect to endure the evening without cumming if you can't even crawl without making a mess?"

"I, I don't know Master."

"Maybe the slut needs a cock ring to help him control himself."

"No Master! Please no!" Blaine's eyes are wide and defiant.

"No? But I don't think you can control yourself, slut. I think the cock ring will do you some good. I mean, I want you to enjoy Disney."

"I can do it, Master."

"I'm not so sure," Kurt lifts up a wide double ring to show Blaine. "This will definitely help, slut. And it will look so pretty around your cock and balls."

Blaine shakes his head, "please Master, I promise I can do it. I don't need the cock ring. I'll be a good boy."

"Hmm," Kurt hums dramatically, fingertips playing with the ring in full view. He knows how much Blaine loathes cock rings. Blaine is proud and wants to show him that he can be a good boy on his own. Blaine would think of himself as a failure if he took the easy way out and wore the ring, not that it would be easy to not cum, but it would definitely be easier for Blaine to withstand everything Kurt was going to give him. Kurt knew from the very start that Blaine would do _anything_ to not have to wear the ring, but Kurt loves teasing his slut, so he does. "I don't think you'll be able to hold out tonight, pet. Wear the ring for me."

Blaine's eyes intensify as he looks straight into Kurt's eyes. "No, Master."

"No?" Kurt's head cocks softly to the side, questioning.

"No," Blaine whispers and forces himself to not dip his lashes. He needs to show Kurt that he is passionate about this. Wearing a cock ring would be the worst thing that could happen because Blaine can do it. He's a good boy. "Please, give me a chance, just one more chance, Master. Please?"

Kurt steps forward then and threads his hand into Blaine's curls, fisting them. "Oh, sweetheart, you are asking so nicely that I think I will give you one more chance." Kurt's grip on Blaine's curls tightens then and tugs rather roughly. "You won't want to disappoint me, Blaine because I offered and you declined my help. Do you understand?"

Blaine closes his eyes. He knows he can do it. He's done it before. He's held out and he's been good. He doesn't need a ring to show his Master his obedience. "Thank you, Master. And, yes I understand."

Kurt releases him then and lets the ring fall. It lands beside Blaine's knee, circling gently before settling flat on the floor. Kurt notices that Blaine doesn't even look at it. Instead Blaine has his eyes closed and is inhaling deeply, preparing himself for what's to come. Kurt knows he will succeed. His sub is defiant and although he may break sometime this week, it will not be tonight. He will want to prove to Kurt that he doesn't need the ring and he would rather pass out from exertion than cum without permission. But Kurt knows it will be fun trying to break him anyway, and who knows, maybe he'll prove Blaine wrong.

Kurt stands up straighter, a defiance in him growing as well. His submissive is not the only stubborn one in this relationship. His gaze turns dark and stern on Blaine's face. "This time if you make a mess, I won't bother asking you to clean it up. It will be proof that you can't control yourself and I will be forced to fit the cock ring onto you. I think that's a fair compromise, isn't it pet?"

"Yes, Master." Blaine's eyes are equally dark but beautifully submissive as he gazes up into Kurt's blues.

"Very well," Kurt says and points to the floor in front of his kneeling sub. "Again."

 **Chapter 5**

Blaine has no idea how he did it. It must have been mind over matter and maybe a whole lot of luck, but he made it without a noticeable mess and now he is strapped to the bondage chair, cock ring free. Actually, his cock (and right arm) is about the only part of his body that is not contained by his Master's wicked mind and silk rope.

After Blaine had finally made it into the playroom, Kurt instructed him to climb up into the chair. It had already been adjusted so that the leg holders were spread wide – as wide as Blaine could comfortably sit, then a little bit wider. Once Blaine was situated in it, with his thighs spread and his leaking cock displayed, Kurt began the slow and deliberate task of binding his sub to the attachments. Kurt chose a bright tangerine-coloured silk rope, which provided a beautiful contrast to Blaine's olive-toned skin. Kurt wound the rope expertly around Blaine's thighs, looping the silk and rendering Blaine completely immobile. He secured both of his thighs, his calves, and his ankles. Once his legs were bound, Kurt moved up to Blaine's torso, coiling the rope around his waist, then his chest, fixing him to the tall leather-backed chair. When it came to his arms, Blaine was surprised that Kurt only bound one of his biceps, forearms, and wrists to the wing of the chair, leaving his right arm unbound and free.

Now, Kurt stands back to inspect his work. Sometime between when Blaine was crawling to the chair and now Kurt had changed clothes. He stands barefoot wearing tight leather pants, which hang low on his hips. His chest is bared and on display for his sub. He knows it is Blaine's favourite outfit on him.

The sight of his sub, bound beautifully in orange with his cock and balls so full and so hard, makes Kurt want to torture him until he's a crying and grunting mess. Coincidently, Kurt thinks that's the perfect way to celebrate his boy's birthday.

"You look beautiful, slut."

Blaine is relaxed for the most part. His heart is beating hard and his cock is raging from the three full days of constant teasing, but he feels safe and happy. He notices his Master's bared feet and he suddenly has an urge to kiss and worship them. His eyes trail upward along his tight pants and Blaine swallows noticeably at how sexy his Master is. His strong bare chest is too much for Blaine to take in, so his gaze moves up finally to meet his Master's eyes; serenity washes over him in that moment and he knows he will never tire of that feeling. Despite his swooning head, Kurt's voice keeps him in focus and on task.

"Thank you, Master, as do you. So beautiful, so sexy."

Kurt grins, "you want some of this huh?"

"God yes."

Kurt moves forward and lets his fingertips trail up along Blaine's leg, over the ropes then to his stomach, caressing gently. "If you're a very, _very_ good boy, I'll let you have this, pet."

Blaine groans and closes his eyes, his head tilting back against the leather chair, "Master, thank you."

"But for tonight," Kurt walks around to stand behind the chair, both his hands sliding to Blaine's shoulders then down to his chest, caressing, "I'm going to work you so hard, slut."

Blaine swallows and nods gently, "yes Master."

"When I say 'hard', I mean _hard_ ," he adds, wanting Blaine to be fully prepared. "What's your safe word?"

"Blackbird."

"Good. Let's begin." Kurt's hands suddenly slide up and around Blaine's throat, squeezing gently, just letting Blaine feel the constriction before letting go. "Your throat is so gorgeous, Blaine. It's going to be a shame to cover it up."

"Master?"

"Yes," Kurt says as he shows Blaine what he has in mind. The posture collar is made from deep brown leather with an O-ring attachment at the front and the back. It's high and sturdy, perfect for making Blaine's head immobile and face forward. "It's going to feel constricting, pet, but that is the entire point. I require you to face forward and watch the movie that I'm going to put on for you. I expect you to keep your eyes open too. The movie is one you've not seen before and I don't want you to miss a moment of it."

Fire ignites deep inside Blaine's gut. It doesn't even have time to simmer, as Kurt's voice and touch has stoked that fire so expertly already. Blaine feels it spreading slowly up into his chest, like a thick rolling mist. It makes his heart pump harder. He knows exactly what type of movie his Master has chosen and knowing that he won't be able to close his eyes or look away makes Blaine's cock leak like never before. "Y-yes, Mas-ter."

"Hmm, my boy is already horny huh?" Kurt whispers into his ear. "You're going to end up a begging, debauched, and pleading whore tonight aren't you?"

"I have no doubt I will, Master."

"Good boy." Kurt kisses his forehead before slipping the collar around his sub's neck. "Stretch up, sweetheart."

Blaine does, lifting his chin and stretching his throat as much as he can. The leather feels rough, but at the same time soft around his throat. He feels surprisingly safe, as he can still breathe easily. After Kurt has clasped it shut, Blaine tests it out by trying to move his head from side to side, back and forward. It doesn't budge, not at all. He closes his eyes and prepares himself for what is to come (which he hopes will not be him, unless of course his Master commands it of him). "Thank you, Master."

"Don't thank me yet, slut. I'm not done."

Kurt proceeds to set up his laptop on a barstool and sets it in front of Blaine. He hums to himself as he searches for the file he wants and turns it on. "You haven't seen this one yet, sweetheart but I'm sure you're going to love it." He clicks play and expands the screen. The porn movie that plays is exactly what it is supposed to be – there is no plot, just straight BDSM scenes and images. Kurt chose this one specifically for this moment. On the screen there are male subs being bound, gagged, spanked, and paddled, while the camera zooms into each orgasm up close, teasing Blaine with what he absolutely cannot give into tonight.

Once Kurt is finished setting up the movie, he moves back to his sub, temporarily blocking his view and demands his attention. "I love you, pet," he says simply. "You are mine."

"Yes," Blaine says emphatically. "Always."

Kurt bends to kiss him then, knowing Blaine can't move his head. He shoves his tongue deeply into his pet's mouth, taking what is rightfully his, while his fingers trace the outline of Blaine's pectorals and rub along Blaine's hard pink nubs. "These are going to look so pretty for me once they're clamped," Kurt says as he pinches hard.

"Mmm," Blaine moans long at the stimulation then watches his Master retrieve two clamps chained together. Kurt clips the chain to the ring on Blaine's collar and adjusts it so that the clamps just reach his nipples with not much give.

"This is going to sting, sweetheart," Kurt murmurs, "but that is exactly the point," he adds as he traps each nipple delicately in turn, not giving Blaine any time to adjust.

"Ohhhh," Blaine hisses.

"I was right," Kurt teases him. "You look so pretty like this."

"Thank-thank you, Master."

"There's one thing missing, pet. Can you guess what it is?"

Blaine's eyes widen, "umm, a gag, Master?"

"Mmm, you would definitely look and sound fantastic with a penis gag in your mouth right now but when you are dying to cum, I want you to be able to ask freely," he says with a grin.

Blaine swallows.

"I think though, that I'll be able to get some delicious sounds out of you with this, slut." Kurt holds up a brown leather testicle cuff adorned with a chain.

Blaine whimpers as he sees a weight ball dangling from the chain. He knows Kurt chose the accessory with the very specific purpose of giving him pleasure and pain, as well as making his heavy balls stretch down even farther.

Blaine whines.

Kurt moves to him again and takes a few moments to caress Blaine's very full balls, adjusting them so that they hang over the edge of the chair. Kurt clips the cuff over his balls and lets the weight go gently.

"Master, Master, Master," Blaine yelps as he feels the slow burn creep up his stretched sack and into his gut.

"Mhmm? Are you alright?"

"I'm … I'm okay. It just stings so good."

"I thought it would. It looks so good too, my sweetheart." Kurt's eyes dilate slightly as he watches the weight stretch Blaine's balls downward. "Make no mistake, though. It is not a cock ring. It will do absolutely nothing to stop an orgasm. That's on you." Kurt pushes at the weight, sending it to swing.

"Oh goddddd," Blaine bellows.

"That's my good boy." Kurt caresses Blaine's cheek, then tugs on the taut nipple chains, sending shooting sensations all throughout Blaine's body, which makes the sub cry out. "Now relax and watch the movie, sweetheart," Kurt says casually. "I'll be right here watching you."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Kurt allows his submissive to watch for a good ten minutes uninterrupted and while Blaine is watching the movie, Kurt is watching him. Blaine is beautifully bound with his thighs spread wide, his nipples clamped, and his balls weighted. A gorgeous leather collar adorns his throat and the look in his sub's eyes is something that Kurt falls for over and over again.

Kurt can hear the subs in the movie as they are worked hard and can hear when they cum too. He knows Blaine is already so aroused from the sounds and images, but the proof is in the way his pet's cock constantly bobs and leaks down to the floor creating a puddle. Kurt thinks that if his boy survives the evening in one piece, he will enjoy very much watching him lap up his mess.

"God, you're beautiful."

Blaine's eyes dart from the screen to his husband. "Thank you, Master."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hot. Aroused. I want you, Master."

"And I want you, pet." Kurt stands and moves to the wall of toys. He lets his fingers brush along the floggers as he takes a minute to deliberate. He finally chooses a medium sized one with long leather thongs, which will be able to reach Blaine's body perfectly. "Maybe if you're a very good whore tonight, I will allow you to have me but that will have to be reassessed later on."

"I would love that Master."

Kurt turns to his sub again and with one look he sees that Blaine is already falling. His regard is the most submissive it's been the entire time they've been in Los Angeles. His pupils are blown open, his lashes are wet, and his gaze, although still on the movie, is lowered. "Gorgeous," Kurt whispers, "just gorgeous for me."

Kurt steps in front of Blaine, careful to not block his view. "Here's what we're going to do. On my commands you will masturbate, it is why I left one arm unbound. Then I will allow you to rest before I flog that beautiful body of yours. When I'm through with reddening your skin, I will allow you another rest," he pauses and smiles slyly at his pet. "And then we will begin again and repeat until _I_ have had my fill."

"Master…"

"And," Kurt interrupts, "you will only speak if I ask you a direct question, if you need to beg to cum, or to use your safe-word. But pet, I highly encourage you to grunt, moan, whine, and cry freely. You'll do that, won't you slut? You know how much I love the sounds you make."

"Yes Master. Yes, yes, yes."

"Good," Kurt says as he pulls up another stool and sits facing Blaine, close enough so that he can touch his leg if he reached out. "Now keep your eyes on the movie."

Blaine watches.

"Slide your fist around that engorged beautiful cock of yours."

Blaine fists his cock, obediently.

"I won't bother to give you lube, slut. Your cock is leaking constantly, I'm sure that will do."

Blaine thumbs at his leaking hole repeatedly and works the pre-cum into his head and shaft. Kurt is right, there is a lot of it and for now it's enough.

Kurt lifts his wrist and sets his watch, making a show of it for Blaine. "I think five minutes is a good place to start, don't you pet?"

"Yes Master," Blaine breathes.

"Begin," Kurt says with a smirk and press of the stopwatch.

Blaine begins.

The slide of his fist is slow and tentative, he doesn't want to overdo it and Kurt had not given him particulars on _how_ he wanted him to masturbate, so for now slow and steady works. Blaine doesn't use his thumb, he simply strokes up toward his head then back down in a slow rhythm. Just that simple motion is more than enough to stoke the fire inside his gut. The movie doesn't help Blaine keep it together; Kurt chose a really good one. Blaine focuses on the image, a sub with his face down and his ass up, taking his Master's dildo repeatedly through multiple orgasms. Blaine watches as the sub's cock spurts out white ropes of cum and he becomes immediately jealous and even a little desperate.

"Keep it up, whore."

With a whimper Blaine keeps stroking, his thumb swiping at his hole again for more lube. He wants to close his eyes but his Master has commanded him to keep them open, so he does. His throat is swallowing down the cries that he doesn't want his Master to hear yet because it's only the first round and he knows he has many more to go. His toes curl and his asshole clenches as the exertion begins to overtake him. His chest expands with breath against the ropes binding him, and he clenches his fist on his left hand to try to release some pressure.

It doesn't work. He's just begun and Blaine is already struggling. His cock has been hard for so long. His balls are heavy and stretched from the now swinging weight. It swings enthusiastically with each stroke of his fist and Blaine finally cries out when he feels an orgasm building. He wants to call out, he wants to beg, he wants to ask his Master for mercy but he can't. He can only moan and whimper and grunt…

"Stop."

With a large inhale, Blaine stops. He places his wet hand on his knee and squeezes. He instantly feels Kurt's hand mirror his, sliding along his and squeezing, encouraging him silently.

"Rest, pet."

Blaine simply breathes and keeps his eyes on the movie, loving the warmth of his Master's hand on his. He can do this. With Kurt's encouragement he can do this.

A minute later to the second, Kurt removes his hand and stands up, taking the flogger in hand. He stands in Blaine's view of the movie and silently commands Blaine to look at him. Blaine does, lifting his gaze and losing himself in his Master's blue regard. He has a strong urge to tell him that he loves him but he remains silent, as Kurt commanded.

"I know you love me, pet," Kurt says. "And I love you too." Before Blaine can process the words, Kurt is swinging the flogger against the sole of Blaine's foot, hitting it repeatedly but gently at first. He wants to wake Blaine's senses. He wants to start slow because he knows Blaine is so aroused already. "You have beautiful feet, Blaine. It's about time I paid them some attention, don't you think?"

"Yes, thank you, Master."

"Mmm," Kurt hums as he watches Blaine's arches turn red from his repeated lashings. When he sees Blaine's toes curl he switches to the other foot, flogging it lovingly to match the other. He repeats this motion a second time, starting with Blaine's right foot, then his left, working from the toes down to the balls, the arches, and finally the heels. When he's satisfied with the beautiful crimson colour which adorns Blaine's feet, he stops.

"Rest pet," he says as he moves out of the way so that Blaine can once again watch the movie.

Blaine's tongue darts out to lick his dry lips. He's been breathing hard through the masturbation and lashings. He's already sweating slightly and he can feel that his feet are sore and will be for a while, but it feels good. He feels alive, revitalized, safe, and loved. His cock is raging, his balls are aching, and his nipples are beginning to feel numb. But there is nowhere else he'd rather be. Right here bound to the chair, flogged, and denied is exactly where he belongs.

"Again."

Blaine fists his cock again, massaging the pre-cum into his shaft and begins to stroke, this time a little faster and a little tighter. He wants his Master to be proud. He wants to do this right. He wants his Master to see that he is a good boy. Plus, he is immensely horny now and stroking feels so damn good.

Five long minutes later, Kurt commands him to stop and rest. It takes longer this time for Blaine to find his composure, his body sweats and trembles, his mouth moans constantly, and his fingers and toes clench. Just when he's beginning to come down, Kurt begins to flog him again, this time higher along his thighs. The leather thongs sometimes catch the weighted chain attached to the testicle cuff and when that happens, Blaine bellows. Kurt doesn't stop until both of his slut's thighs are a bright red and the weight is swinging happily.

"You're a good boy, Blaine," he coos as his fingers comb through Blaine's wet curls. "You are doing so well for me."

Blaine hums his appreciation and continues to watch the movie, as Kurt wants him to. He breathes deeply, trying to settle down, knowing that the next command will come all too soon. After a few seconds of breathing (60 seconds by Kurt's watch) Kurt instructs him to begin again.

"This time I want it faster and harder, pet. I've gone easy on you the first two times."

Blaine breathes out a response and grips his cock again; the stroking is faster and harder this time. He sits bound and flogged as he masturbates solely for his Master's pleasure. He is happy to do this because his Master is everything to him, but it's incredibly hard and Blaine begins to think that he may not be able to hold out. He has no idea how many rounds Kurt has planned but Blaine is already so close and so aroused and in such a state of constant ache that he feels himself slipping.

"That's it, sweetheart. You're so sexy like that. Come on, faster."

Blaine is nothing if not obedient, so he strokes faster and that is when he begins to grunt.

"Just like that," Kurt murmurs, his eyes are glued to his working sub. The obvious bulge in his pants aches because a grunting Blaine is Kurt's favourite sound.

Blaine's eyes flutter quickly, his toes curl painfully, his hips try to lift off the chair but the rope holds them. His grunts are emphasised by whines. The noises he's making are like a well-practiced symphony and it is absolute music to Kurt's ears.

"Mmm, gruh, gruhnn, gruh, mmm," Blaine babbles repeatedly as he fists himself.

"Rest."

Blaine stops but his body trembles uncontrollably as he wills himself not to explode. His throat pushes out a frustrated and harsh whimper as he is on the very edge. "Fffffff," he says then stops himself.

"You are so close aren't you?"

"Yessssss. Massss-ter."

"That's where I want you. And we're not even close to being done yet." Kurt takes the flogger in hand again and begins, this time higher against Blaine's delicate stomach, the thongs catching his bouncing wet cock and the underside of the clamps.

Blaine howls, bellows, grunts, and screams through it. Kurt flogs him harder and for much longer than the previous two times, until he himself is sweating and panting from exertion. When he's done he sets the flogger down and checks on his sub, who has clenched fists, harsh and rapid breath, and tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay, slut?" Kurt's hand is on his cheek, wiping away tears. His gaze is intent on Blaine's, asking for some form of affirmation from him.

"Y-y-yesss," Blaine gasps and sputters, "Master."

"Good," Kurt says then takes a step back. "Again."

It's like this for three more rounds; Blaine is made to masturbate faster and more deliberately each time. Kurt guides him through it with words like _faster_ , and _tighter_ , and _long full strokes, whore_. He commands him to thumb at his head, which is practically spurting pre-cum. Kurt has to keep a watchful eye to ensure his sub is not actually cumming – and he's not because it's quite obvious that Blaine is still teetering on the edge, not only during the masturbating, but during the rests and the floggings too.

Kurt continues to flog his sub expertly, moving up to his chest, the thongs hitting his clamped nipples full on. He then flogs the boy's cock and balls, although not very hard. Kurt never ever wants to leave permanent damage, but the swings are hard enough that Blaine cries out in agony and will feel it for days afterwards. The last flogging is of Blaine's entire body, from the soles of his feet, up his legs and arms, his stomach and chest, then ending again at his cock and balls. By the end, Kurt is drenched with sweat, his hair has fallen flat onto his forehead, and he is practically moaning from the large erection in his lewdly tented pants.

Through it all Blaine is very vocal. He grunts, he yelps, he whimpers, he whines, he screams, and he sobs. But he never once begs to cum, although it has been on the tip of his tongue more times than he can count. If it weren't for the fact that he has to masturbate himself on Kurt's cue, Blaine would be so far into subspace that he wouldn't be able to communicate at all. Kurt has had him participate this way for a reason. He wants him to feel. He wants him to stay alert. He wants him to be present.

And Blaine has been. He has been so good through it all, never breaking, never speaking when not allowed, never begging to cum, and never cumming without permission. And although his body is absolutely raw and achingly on fire, he is grateful because he knows everything that has happened has stemmed from Kurt's _love_ for him.

"I love you, whore," Kurt pants as he drops the flogger to the floor. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeats and presses a kiss to Blaine's wet forehead. "You have been so good tonight, so perfect. We only have a little bit more to go, slut."

Kurt pauses then to remove the clamps from Blaine's nipples, not wanting them to scar. Kurt knows immediately when the blood filters back into the numbed pebbles, because Blaine hisses and grunts through the sensation. Next, Kurt releases the cuff from Blaine's balls, giving him relief from the weight. Kurt admires the way his boy's testicles look hanging low from having worn the cuff, but also from the immense load they are still carrying.

Blaine gazes (happily) into his Master's eyes as the posture collar is removed. Kurt gently massages his pet's throat with agile fingers and doesn't mind when Blaine's eyes close, the movie long forgotten by both of them anyway. Blaine is sweaty, aching, and spent. He can no longer make any noises apart from the raggedness of his breath. Kurt kisses him; the kiss is gentle and goes right to Blaine's heart. The kiss is also brief, which causes Blaine to chase Kurt's mouth momentarily before he realizes it's futile. His Master has fallen to his knees. Blaine moans long and deep as he feels Kurt's hand on his balls, massaging, squeezing, and bouncing them playfully.

While Kurt plays with his boy's balls, he noses into him and licks a broad stripe up the underside of Blaine's cock, letting his tongue swirl around the tip before inhaling it into his mouth. Kurt's senses kick into overdrive as the cock in his mouth is heavy on his tongue and hot to the touch. To Kurt, Blaine's cock is simply tantalizing. _It's perfect_ , Kurt thinks. _So exquisite, so mine._

The blowjob that follows is what breaks Blaine. Blaine has held out so long but he (and Kurt) knows that he will not be able to withstand his husband's mouth. It's always been his kryptonite, because Kurt has a natural talent for it and he's never been afraid to use that talent to its full extent.

After about thirty seconds of Kurt's hot and suckling mouth around his cock, Blaine cries, his voice cracking as he tries to get the words out, "P-p-please."

Kurt's mouth works harder, his hand squeezing gently at Blaine's balls, while his lips slide down the entirety of his shaft.

"Please Mas-mas-masss," Blaine heaves in a breath then shouts out when Kurt's tongue does that thing, "MASTER, may I cum? Please, I need, I ne-ed toooo to to cummm, Master, please, please, plea-sssse."

Kurt kneels high for leverage and in one full motion he takes all of Blaine into his mouth, deep throating him and swallowing around Blaine's pulsing head. It throbs so hard that it expands Kurt's throat and Kurt knows that Blaine will explode any second.

"MASSSSSSS MASSSSS MASS-TTERRRR…"

Kurt releases him with a loud pop and squeezes his balls hard, stopping any orgasm that may be on the verge of erupting. "You may _not_ cum," he says sternly and clenches his fist again until he hears Blaine scream. The bondage chair rattles as Blaine's body convulses with the shocking pressure and with his determination to not cum. His fists clutch at the edge of the chair's arms, holding on so tight that his knuckles become white. He heaves in one deep breath then loses the small amount of control he had and blacks out.

"Blaine. Blaine. Wake up sweetheart."

Blaine moans.

"You're safe. You're with me in our bed. I need you to wake up, pet."

Blaine presses his face into the warmth and security of Kurt's chest and remains silent, falling into sleep.

"No, sweetheart, wake up. Once you wake up and have something to eat and drink you may fall back asleep again." Kurt's voice is gentle and soft. He has his boy in his arms, cradled to him, one hand caressing up and down his arm, careful of the bruises. His other hand is gentle on Blaine's cheek, thumbing over drying tear tracks.

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up for me. I need to know you're okay."

Blaine forces himself to comply because he doesn't want to worry his Master. He moves then tenses when he realizes that his entire body is in a state of ache. "Master," he slurs.

"Yes, pet. I'm right here. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Blaine does. His hazel gaze is heartbreakingly beautiful. He's vulnerable and soft and subby, and Kurt can't help but squeeze him into a hug. "God, I love you so much," he says. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Sore and sleepy, Master."

"Is there any sharp pain anywhere?"

"No."

"Good," Kurt says. "I checked you over and aside from bruising and chafing, your fine. How are you feeling emotionally?"

Blaine nuzzles close and remains silent for a moment, but once Kurt nudges him with a kiss, he answers in his sweet bashful tone, "Raw, vulnerable, and so in love," he pauses, "with you, Master."

Kurt's heart does a flip as he coos at him, "I love you so much," and follows it up with sweet tender kisses. Kurt wants to cry from the emotion of it all. He has the most perfect sub and the most perfect husband. How did he get so lucky? "Sit up for me a little bit, pet. I need for you to drink something."

Blaine does his best to sit up and Kurt holds him steady as he brings a straw up to his lips. Blaine drinks the Gatorade down greedily but Kurt is careful to not let him have too much at once.

"I have some chocolate, pet. Have a square for me?"

"I just want to sleep please Master?"

Kurt looks at him and he knows that Blaine is okay. He just needs rest and a whole lot of loving (and maybe an orgasm or two, judging by Blaine's still hard and heavy cock which rests against Kurt's hip bone). "Okay. I have already cleaned and applied ointment to your body, sweetheart. We can talk in the morning about how many rides you've lost."

Blaine's eyes flick open. He moves his head and looks up at his Master. "How many?"

Kurt laughs mirthfully. "Two."

Blaine groans. "I was doing so well but … your mouth, Master…"

"You should have known I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth to myself."

"Honestly, I never ever want that, Master."

"I know, pet." Kurt kisses his lips again gently before scooting them both down beneath the covers and turning out the light. The evening didn't go exactly as Kurt thought it would. He underestimated himself as a Dominant. He underestimated the effect his mouth would have on Blaine. He knows though that despite Blaine breaking, his sub was absolutely perfect. He gave Kurt everything and then some.

Kurt's arms wrap around Blaine as pride swells in his heart. "For the record, I am so proud of you, sweetheart," he whispers. "You were absolutely stunning tonight. I love you so much."

Blaine responds with a soft nuzzle and the sweetest snoring sound Kurt has ever heard.

 **Chapter 6**

When Kurt wakes the next morning, Blaine is still snoring sweetly. Kurt takes a few moments to open his eyes, letting them get accustomed to the soft filtering light. He shifts slightly and looks down his chest, assessing the warm dead weight, which lies on his torso. Blaine has one leg thrown over Kurt's thighs, one arm wrapped around his hips, and has his face planted into the hollow beneath his ribcage. Kurt smiles as he admires his favourite sight. His boy's body is flawless despite (and because of) the bruises; and the vicariously splayed curls Kurt has fallen for adorn the sub's head adorably. It's an image Kurt loves and can't get enough of. He has had the pleasure of waking to this – to _him_ \- many times over throughout their life together. Even so, Kurt knows that if he gets to experiences this – _him_ \- every day for the rest of existence, it still won't be enough.

Kurt reaches down, letting his fingertips tangle softly into the boy's tendrils. He gives them a gentle pet then tugs each curl in turn and watches it bounce back into its nest. His caresses grow increasingly deeper and a little more insistent; he knows Blaine loves to be roused this way, gently and lovingly. With the state of Kurt's morning erection, he has an urge to wake Blaine in a very different (rougher and harsher) way, but Kurt knows that his pet needs a little extra tenderness this morning.

"Master," Blaine coos in a groggy and sleepy voice.

"Pet."

"Mmm," Blaine hums and nuzzles deeper into Kurt's tummy murmuring a muffled, "Morning."

"Good morning, sweet boy," Kurt says. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine tilts his head and rests his right cheek on Kurt's chest. He looks up at his Master with sleepy irises and smiles shyly. "Feeling horny, Master."

Kurt laughs, not out of cruelness but out of pure adoration for his honest and forthcoming pet. "I'm glad to hear … and feel … that sweetheart. That is the entire point of this getaway." His thumb swipes along Blaine's lips, caressing in the most sensual way. "Lucky for you, I am feeling a little aroused myself this morning. You left me high and dry last night and I think you're going to have to do something about that."

"Mmm, yes Master," Blaine pushes himself up and settles, kneeling, beside Kurt's hip.

"Not so fast," Kurt says, sitting himself up. "You didn't let me properly assess your wounds last night. That needs to happen before anything else."

"Okay," Blaine says softly.

"Lay on your back for me, sweetheart."

Blaine does, so Kurt proceeds to inspect Blaine's bruises. He has many, an array of them are spangled along his body. They begin just beneath his jaw and along his clavicle, where the posture collar was the tightest. There is a lighter dusting across his chest and arms, with the most prominent ones adorning Blaine's nipples; they are a dark mauve colour with striking purple edging where the clamps had pinched. Blaine hisses as Kurt traces them with a fingertip.

"Still sore, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Kurt responds. The bruises are substantial enough to be sore, but not harsh enough to leave any damage. "They will be for a couple of days, pet."

The inspection of Blaine's body continues. All the bruises are normal considering the flogging Blaine received (so beautifully). His stomach, legs, and feet are splattered a light purple. Kurt caresses every one, first with his fingers, then with a kiss here and there. When he finally gets to Blaine's (now erect) cock and balls, Kurt is extra careful. Blaine took a lot of lashings; add to that a testicle cuff, and Kurt knows that Blaine could be in a whole world of hurt with just one wrong move. "Your balls are beautiful, Blaine. They are so full and tight … and purple."

"Thank you, Master. They definitely don't feel beautiful," Blaine says with a grin. "But they do feel tight and full."

Kurt smiles and slides a fingertip up the underside of Blaine's cock. "You're a sassy little one this morning huh?"

"If sassy is a synonym for horny, then yes, Master," Blaine deadpans.

Kurt laughs but it is cut off when he slides his mouth over Blaine's cock. Blaine's grin falls then too, as his mouth opens and he tilts his head back, heaving out a needy breath. "Fuck."

"You know what happens to sassy boys, don't you?" Kurt says as Blaine's cock pops out of his mouth.

"They get to orgasm?" Blaine asks, snorting laughter.

"Close pet. They get to give their husbands an orgasm. Open up. It's breakfast time."

Blaine's eyes go wide but his mouth falls open immediately, ready and eager to receive.

"You had me on edge all night last night, slut," Kurt moans as he straddles his sub and pins his biceps to the bed with his shins. He places the red ball into one of Blaine's fists and angles it so that it's easily visible in case Blaine needs to drop it while his mouth is too full to use his safe-word. "You were so gorgeous and you sounded so hot. My cock was hard long after you fell asleep on me, whore."

"S-sorry Master."

"You're sorry huh?" Kurt asks while the tip of his cock paints Blaine's lips with pre-cum, making them glossy to match his eyes.

"Master…"

Kurt slides his cock slowly into Blaine's mouth and doesn't stop until the tip is down his throat and his balls are resting on the boy's chin. He feels Blaine's urgent gag reflex when he swallows around him. "That's my good boy," Kurt encourages as he watches Blaine struggle. His pet hasn't had time to warm up. It is morning after all and Kurt has found that Blaine's throat is always a little bit unruly when he just wakes up.

Blaine gurgles.

"Shush. I'll allow you to make it up to me," Kurt says as he slips his hand into Blaine's curls and grips tight. "You're going to be a good whore for me and take my cock deep into that throat of yours, aren't you?"

Blaine tries to nod but Kurt holds his head still.

"And you're going to swallow all the seed that I feed you, aren't you?"

Something that resembles a groan escapes through Blaine's stretched lips. Kurt pushes his cock in deeper and holds it for three seconds before sliding all the way out, thin ropes of spittle already clinging from his head to Blaine's mouth. Blaine gasps harshly and takes a deep breath, his eyes watering and his body dangerously on edge.

"Aren't you?" Kurt's voice is harsh.

"Yes Master, yes," Blaine gasps.

"That's what I thought, whore." Kurt thrusts in again, a little faster this time and equally as deep. Both his hands are in Blaine's curls now. He uses them for leverage, tilting Blaine's head into the exact position he needs it to be in. Kurt rocks his body forward, leaning and angling himself so that Blaine's airway is cut off. When he sees Blaine's eyes grow wide he slides back and allows him air.

Kurt continues in this rhythm for what seems like hours. Each time he goes a little deeper and revels in the feeling of Blaine's throat contracting and pushing back against his swollen and raging tip. "G-good b-oy," Kurt stutters. "Going to f-feed you, sweet-heart."

Blaine can only make choking and gurgling sounds, but Kurt sees the "yes Master" in his sub's eyes. He can sense Blaine's body worshipping from beneath, as it trembles and shakes from each deep thrust. He can feel Blaine's throat expand from inside out against his balls as they slap at the boy's neck with each forward motion. When he slides his cock out to allow him some air, he sits on his chest and feels the thumping of Blaine's heart against his ass.

Kurt takes.

He gives.

He plunders.

He ravages.

He fucks.

One more time Kurt thrusts in. It's not gentle and it's not slow. He gazes down at his working and struggling sub, and in that moment all the emotion and love he feels for the boy grows urgent and overtakes him. When Blaine looks up at him, his mouth full, his body convulsing, and his wet eyes portraying so much trust and so much love, Kurt explodes with a cry. His balls draw up tightly and the orgasm shoots out of him with hot fury.

Blaine chokes and gags because it's too much and too forceful, but like a good sub, he tries his best to swallow it down, drawing harsh and messy breaths through mouthfuls of warm sticky seed.

"Yes, slut. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yessssss," Kurt chants and rocks, grazing Blaine's throat with his squirting cock. "Mmm, fuck. Oh my god. P-pet, you are so good." Kurt leans back, his cock still in Blaine's mouth sputtering onto his tongue. Kurt loosens the grip from Blaine's hair, petting gently, as his blue gaze holds Blaine's amber one. "You're beautiful. You're mine."

"Yours," Blaine mumbles with his mouth full.

"Mmm," Kurt moves because he all of a sudden _needs_ to kiss his husband. He releases Blaine's arms, which are now sporting fresh and darker bruises, and settles down beside him. His arms draw him close until their lips meet in a sticky-sweet and loving kiss, pausing every so often so that Blaine can catch up on his oxygen intake.

Several minutes later, when the kiss has broken and they've moved to pecking along each other's mouths, cheeks, and jawlines, Blaine presses even closer and caresses Kurt's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Mine," he whispers.

"Yours," Kurt responds and turns to place a kiss to Blaine's palm. "And no one else's ever."

After a nap and a hot shower, Blaine sets to make brunch for the both of them. Kurt sits on a barstool at the kitchen counter and happily watches his sub work, who is clad in only the tightest black boxers and tank top. Kurt _requested_ this ensemble after he noticed how very erect Blaine cock _still_ was after their nap and shower. Arousal is becoming a constant state for Blaine, and Kurt loves every second of it. Blaine, however, isn't as happy as Kurt is.

"Oww," Blaine whines, his erection catching on the cutlery drawer as he fishes for a fork.

Kurt snorts. "Oh, sweetheart, your poor cock. You are going to have to have an orgasm soon," he teases.

"Name the place and time, Master and I will clear my schedule." Blaine's wry smile is enough to clench at Kurt's heart, but not enough for him to divert from the plan.

"Well, let's start with something fun and interactive," Kurt suggests.

"Oh?" Blaine stops the dolloping of pancake batter onto the griddle, and looks at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"I know how much you geek out on space," Kurt says. "You love the planets, the stars, the sun, the moon…"

"Are we going to the Griffith Observatory, Master?"

"Yep." Kurt stands up and laces his arms around his husband from behind. He drops some blueberries onto the batter and places a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I booked us a guided tour there this afternoon. It's called, 'The Moons of the Milky Way.'"

Blaine turns in Kurt's embrace and hugs him tightly. "That sounds awesome. I'm so excited." He moves back a bit so that he can look into Kurt's eyes. "You're not as big into space as I am, I know that. Thank you Master. I hope it's not too boring for you."

Kurt pecks kisses to Blaine's lips and smiles slyly. "Actually, it's going to be a lot of fun for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely," he says with a wink and a vibrant smile.

Later, after they've finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, Blaine finds himself lying nude on the bondage bed, bound by leather straps. Kurt had asked him to lie on his back as he placed a wedge pillow beneath him, angling his bottom up. His legs were placed up into a wide V, and secured by the ankles to the posts behind Blaine's head, bending him almost in half and opening him up completely. His arms now rest above his head, also spread into a V – it is all about the visual for Kurt – and are secured to the same posts with leather straps and matching cuffs. In one hand he holds his red ball, since his mouth is otherwise occupied by the black boxers Kurt has stuffed into it.

"God, you're gorgeous like this," Kurt coos at him and trails his fingertips up the backside of Blaine's thighs, making the sub shiver. "If we didn't have some place to be in a couple hours I'd leave you like this all day and all night – maybe all through the night, just so that I could wake to this stunning view."

Kurt rubs softly at the boy's calves, up to his ankles, where the leather holds him snuggly, then to the soles of his feet, massaging. "Yes, we may have to revisit this position. I love how open you are for me, slut." Kurt continues admiring with his eyes and with gentle kisses along Blaine's ankle bones.

Blaine's moans are muffled through the fabric which fills his mouth, but Kurt can tell his sub loves the praise. His boy always loves to be praised. "Your body is perfect," Kurt continues, this time letting his tongue flicker to the back of Blaine's knee before trailing down, suckling small but dark bruises down the back of his thigh and to his ass cheek. "And when this perfect body is denied, it becomes even more beautiful, Blaine. I don't know how that is possible but God, you are such a stunningly gorgeous boy like this." Kurt bites down on the flesh of Blaine's ass, eliciting a deep muffled moan from his submissive.

A blush reaches Blaine's cheeks. There was a time when Blaine was bashful around Kurt – it was sort of a constant state of being for him. Through the years, Blaine has grown to accept Kurt's love and praise as signs of affection. Blaine has become more confident in himself and within their relationship – in their mutual love for each other. Every once in a while, though, Kurt brings out the big guns and renders Blaine into the blushing school boy he was when they first met. Blaine is not embarrassed, he embraces this. He _loves_ this. A muffled "thank you Master" fills Blaine's throat and somehow makes its way to Kurt's ears.

"No, pet, it's me who should be thanking you," he says with a smile and a kiss to Blaine's very full and aching balls. He lifts up a white silicone egg and shows it to Blaine. "I'm going to do just that, sweetheart, with this vibe in your ass. You're going to carry it proudly for me on our tour, while I carry the remote in my pocket."

"Mmmmffhmm."

"No one at the observatory will ever know what is going on beneath the tight pants I've chosen for you, unless of course your cock can't help itself."

"Maatheammm." Blaine tries to strain against the bindings but they don't move, his body trembles with the exertion of holding the position Kurt has put him in, and with the visions his brain is providing him with.

Kurt leans down, lapping his broad tongue along Blaine's hole, then peppering it with tiny kisses and warm breath. "When the tour guide says the word 'moon,' the vibe will turn on. It won't turn off again until he says 'moon' again. When he says it again, the vibe will once again turn on - and so on and so forth, my sweet boy."

Blaine tilts his head back and groans deep in his throat because the tour is about moons, his pants will be tight, and he hasn't come in days. He's doing the math in his head and realizes it's going to be a very hard day. A whimper escapes him when he feels Kurt's tongue again, this time poking and prodding into him, preparing him for the egg that will inevitably fill his asshole.

Once Kurt has opened Blaine up a bit with his tongue, he holds up the vibe so that Blaine can have a good look at what will be filling his ass. The egg is ribbed and a little more elongated than an actual egg, and with a little wider girth. It's not too wide or too long for Blaine by any means, but Blaine knows it's not about the size. It's about how the egg fits, how it molds and secures to his insides so that when the vibe is turned on he will feel it course throughout his body – particularly against his prostate, which in his case, is directly connected to his cock.

"Futhhhhhmmmm"

"Yes pet, it looks fun doesn't it? I bet it's going to feel out of this world," Kurt says with a mirthful laugh.

"Mmmmmm"

Kurt squeezes a small amount of lube onto it; truthfully, Blaine doesn't need a lot – he's accustomed to penetration and Kurt's saliva is enough, but Kurt wants to be safe. "Ready, whore?" Kurt doesn't wait for Blaine to answer. Without further warning, he presses the dull pointed tip to Blaine's hole and pushes in until it pops into place, leaving the bejeweled base peeking prettily from between Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine howls through the fabric and breathes in harshly through his nose as his body trembles and his eyes stare at Kurt, pupils blown wide open.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt coos. "To the **moon** and back," he adds and flicks the on button on his remote.

The vibe comes to life as Kurt bends forward to remove the boxers from Blaine's mouth. Blaine moans loudly, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmasterrrrrr, to … the … **mmmmoon** and back," he repeats.

Kurt turns it off. "I think this is going to work splendidly," he says with a kiss to the tip of Blaine's bouncing cock. "Now come on sweet boy, it's time to get going."

" _Mercury_ _, the smallest and innermost planet, has no_ _ **moons**_ _, or at least none that can be detected to a diameter of 1.6 kilometer._ _Venus_ _also has no_ _ **moons**_ _, though_ _reports of a_ _ **moon**_ _around Venus_ _have circulated since the 17th century…"_

Judging by the large visual on the wall, and by the fact that their tour guide has started with Mercury, Blaine assumes the tour will be presented in order of closest to farthest from the sun. This means he's in for a long ride; they are only on Mercury and already Kurt has turned the vibe on twice.

After the egg had been inserted, Kurt helped Blaine dress, allowing him tight fitting boxers, although Blaine knew they would do nothing to protect the inevitable hard on he was (and still is) sporting. Next came Kurt-Hummel-approved tight navy jeans, which show off his ankles (and ass and bulge beautifully, Kurt had said). A red bird-patterned button up, the sleeves short to show off his impressive arms, and his navy and grey suede saddle shoes complete the ensemble.

Currently, Blaine isn't thinking about his outfit though. The vibration in his ass serves as an amazing distraction. It feels good. The physicality of it yes, but more-so, Blaine is in love with the way Kurt can so expertly (and covertly) control him. If Kurt wants him to cum in his pants, there is no way that Blaine could stop it. Even with knowing it would cause him so much embarrassment, Blaine wouldn't want to stop it. He belongs to Kurt, he trusts Kurt to know what and when is appropriate. He loves Kurt enough to give him the proverbial reigns, knowing that Kurt loves him just as much and would not let him fall into any dangerous places.

"… _Earth_ _has one_ _ **moon**_ _, the largest_ _ **moon**_ _of any rocky planet in the Solar System. Earth also has at least two_ _co-orbitals_ _: the_ _asteroids_ _3753 Cruithne_ _and_ _2002 AA_ _29;_ _however, since they do not orbit Earth, they are not considered_ _ **moons**_ _._ _Mars_ _has two known_ _ **moons**_ _,_ _Phobos_ _and_ _Deimos_ _…"_

The vibe has turned on twice more and Blaine is now starting to feel the beginnings of a not-so-slow build from his balls to his cock. The stimulation against his prostate is constant, even in the short spans when the vibe is off. There is no way his body can recover between the short lapses. The ache is delicious and the look in his husband's eyes as he gazes, not at the presentation but directly at him, is what could very well break Blaine.

"… _Jupiter_ _has 67 known_ _ **moons**_ _with confirmed orbits. Its eight regular_ _ **moons**_ _are grouped into the planet-sized_ _Galilean_ _ **moons**_ _and the far smaller_ _Amalthea group_ _. They are named after lovers of Zeus, the Greek equivalent of Jupiter. Its 59 known irregular_ _ **moons**_ _are organized into two categories:_ _prograde_ _and_ _retrograde_ _. The prograde satellites consist of the_ _Himalia group_ _and two others in groups of one. The retrograde_ _ **moons**_ _are grouped into the_ _Carme_ _,_ _Ananke_ _and_ _Pasiphae_ _groups, as well as some isolated_ _ **moons**_ _…"_

With a harsh breath through his nose, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and squeezes. The vibe is off but Blaine's body is vibrating in sheer want. He could cum now if Kurt were to allow it, but he's not yet at the dangerous edge. Kurt had told him that despite being in public, the rules still apply. If he needs to, he can ask to cum. All Blaine has to do is squeeze Kurt's bicep and Kurt will answer with either a shake of his head or a nod and an escort to the nearest restroom.

When Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand again, Kurt leans over gently and presses a kiss to his temple, whispering very low, "good boy."

 _I can do this_ , Blaine thinks to himself.

"… _Saturn_ _has 62_ _ **moons**_ _with confirmed orbits, 53 of which have names, most of which are quite small. Seven_ _ **moons**_ _are large enough to be in_ _hydrostatic equilibrium_ _, including_ _Titan_ _, the second largest_ _ **moon**_ _in the Solar System. Twenty-four of Saturn's_ _ **moons**_ _are regular and traditionally named after_ _Titans_ _or other figures associated with the mythological_ _Saturn_ _. The remaining thirty-eight_ _ **moons**_ _are_ _all small …"_

Blaine's hand inches up Kurt's and finds his wrist, squeezing. It's not the signal, but he knows Kurt will realize that he's getting closer to the edge. His prostate is on fire now. He can feel his ass throbbing and clenching around the vibe. He knows his erection is bulging against the front of his pants, if not by the chafing, then by the way his Master is (not so) secretly staring at it.

A very low whimper escapes Blaine. No one hears it but Kurt, because Kurt is very in tune with his sub's state. Aside from concentrating on clicking the remote every time the guide utters the word, _moon_ , it's all Kurt has been focused on. Blaine has been teetering from foot to foot, breathing harsher through his nose, squeezing his hand and grunting very quietly and low in his throat.

"… _Uranus_ _has 27 named_ _ **moons**_ _, five of which are massive enough to have achieved_ _hydrostatic equilibrium_ _. There are another 13 inner_ _ **moons**_ _that orbit within_ _Uranus's ring system_ _, and another nine outer_ _irregular_ _ **moons**_ _. Unlike most planetary_ _ **moons**_ _, which are named from antiquity, all the_ _ **moons**_ _of Uranus are named after characters from the works of_ _Shakespeare_ _and_ _Alexander Pope_ _'s work_ _The Rape of the Lock_ _…"_

If he's being honest, Blaine has no idea what the tour guide has said. If he wasn't such an avid reader of the space genre to begin with, Blaine would not know which planets have moons, how many, the names, or anything. He barely knows his own name at this point, because as they have moved along through the solar system, Kurt has been increasing the power of the vibrations.

"You can ask, pet," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear. "They have very clean restrooms here," he adds with a grin.

"N-no," Blaine whispers and shakes his head, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. He is grateful that the guide seems to be good at his job, because all the people around them are more focused on him than anything he and his Master are doing. Thank God.

"Suit yourself sweetheart," Kurt says with another kiss to his temple.

"… _Neptune_ _has 14_ _ **moons**_ _(one of which is unnamed); the largest,_ _Triton_ _, accounts for more than 99.5 percent of all the mass orbiting the planet. Triton is large enough to have achieved_ _hydrostatic equilibrium_ _, but, uniquely for a large_ _ **moon**_ _, has a_ _retrograde_ _orbit, suggesting it was captured…"_

Kurt almost yelps when he feels Blaine squeeze just above his elbow, but not quite at his bicep. The boy's grip is hard but Kurt doesn't mind. He loves it, actually; he knows his husband is on the edge. He knows that he could either break or cum in his pants. Kurt would be delighted with either option.

He takes a good look at his sub. He can see the sheen of sweat along his hairline and the redness of his lips where he's been biting. The chords on his neck stand out as Blaine swallows down his grunts. His arms are bulging, one from gripping his elbow and the other from clenching a fist deep in the pocket of his tight jeans. His chest is heaving slightly, but the thing that Kurt focuses on, are Blaine's eyes. They are blown open, a tiny circlet of hazel peering up at him, projecting trust, love, and utter submission. They are wet, clear, and tell him everything he needs to know, ( _I need to cum, Master. I love you, Master. Fuck, Master_ ).

 _I love you_ , Kurt mouths at him silently.

"… _The dwarf planet_ _Pluto_ _has five_ _ **moons**_ _. Its largest_ _ **moon**_ _Charon_ _, named after the ferryman who took souls across the_ _River Styx_ _, is more than half as large as Pluto itself, and large enough to orbit a point outside Pluto's surface … Pluto's four other_ _ **moons**_ _,_ _Nix_ _,_ _Hydra_ _,_ _Kerberos_ _and_ _Styx_ _,_ _are far smaller…"_

When the last _moon_ is spoken, Kurt turns off the vibe and takes his hand out of his pocket. Both of his hands are needed to support and guide his falling sub to the nearest bench. They sit beside a copper statue of Galileo, not that Blaine even notices. All he feels is the hard press of the vibe as he sits. He moans low against Kurt's neck and takes a deep breath in.

"Shhh, sweetheart," Kurt coos and hugs his husband to his chest, not giving a care in the world that there are dozens of people around.

"So good," Blaine whimpers, "but so needy right now."

"I know," Kurt says. "You did so well, Blaine. I am proud of you."

"On edge," Blaine groans and hisses when his cock chafes the inside of his pants, the bulge not going down any time soon.

"If you want to go home, pet, we can and I'll take it out. We can relax in the hot tub and have a quiet dinner in with some wine."

Blaine's eyes peer up at him.

"Or," Kurt continues, "we can stay, but the vibe must remain in your ass. I _will_ turn it on from time to time; you know I won't be able to help myself. We can leisurely explore the exhibits and stay for the sunset over the city. It will be romantic," Kurt adds with a wink.

Blaine smiles like warm sunshine. A quiet night with dinner, wine, and the hot tub sounds divine right now, but Blaine knows they won't get another opportunity to enjoy the historic observatory; plus, he's always been a sucker for watching the sunset with Kurt. He knows Kurt will turn the vibe on again. The remote sitting idle in his husband's pocket is like handing Kurt a vintage designer scarf and asking him not to wear it. "Let's stay," he finally says. "I love watching the sunset with you, Master."

Kurt stands, takes his sub's hand and leads him slowly and carefully to the outdoor courtyard. From there they can see all of Los Angeles. The sun is low in the sky; soon dusk will be settling in. He turns to Blaine with a mirthful glint in his eye.

"What?" Blaine laughs.

"I can't wait for the moon to appear."

 **Chapter Seven**

Blaine is glad he had the foresight to place a pillow down on the hardwood floor. He's lost time, so he's not sure exactly how long it's been, but judging from the skewed blocks of sunlight illuminating the floor beside him, it's mid to late morning. This means he's been kneeling bedside and nude, with his forearms clutched behind his back, for about three hours.

Kurt never asked or demanded that he kneel, but Blaine has been falling for some time now and after last night, Blaine just can't help but give into his urges. He loves this – letting himself be free, showing his Master just how much he worships him. Blaine would kneel forever if it would make Kurt happy. His submissive heart is swollen and thumping prominently in his chest. His brain is a little foggy, and his cock is in varying but constant states of hardness. Prior to last night he was aroused yes, but after the night Kurt put him through, there is no way his cock will ever be flaccid again – at least not until he is allowed to orgasm, and even then, Blaine knows it will take more than one.

They had stayed at the observatory to watch the sunset. Kurt kept Blaine on his toes by turning the vibe on every half an hour or so. Blaine struggled to keep his moans (and his erection) down, because not only was the vibration sending heat straight to his cock, but Kurt was _parading_ him in public, all along the outer courtyard of the observatory. Kurt ensured they were around the largest crowds whenever possible. He exuded the confidence to tease him right in the open, among hundreds of people. That was part of the reason Blaine had become so aroused.

When the crowds died down a bit, the couple found a quiet corner of the courtyard and settled to watch the sun set behind the Los Angeles skyline. Blaine nestled himself against Kurt's chest as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, murmuring things of love and obedience into his curls. Blaine beamed at his Master and cooed his own words of love. They watched in silence as the dusk turned to night and the moon appeared, seemingly just for them, high and bright in the sky.

That's when things took a turn. With the arrival of the moon, the vibe turned on and it didn't turn off until they arrived home, Blaine completely panting and clutching tightly at Kurt's arm to keep from falling to his knees in an act of submission. "Please, Master," he had begged even before they made it to the porch. "I can't … I … can't hold … it."

Kurt looked into his wet and pleading eyes, caressed his cheek and guided him in the door. "The vibe turns off once you're nude. It's up to you how long that takes."

Blaine had never undressed so fast in his life.

When the vibe turned off and Blaine thought it was over, he fell to his knees, bent over, pressed his forehead to the floor and whimpered. He wasn't sure if it was out of relief or agony. Little did he know Kurt was just getting started.

Right now, as Blaine kneels and watches his Master sleep, he is rock hard. It feels good, to be this aroused for one man – for his husband, his Master. But, it hurts too. The pain is what is driving him further down into subspace. Blaine knows this, and all he can do is try to stay afloat and aware for as long as he can.

Blaine doesn't care any more if he loses rides and how many; for the time being Disney has been forgotten. He does care though, about his obedience and not disappointing Kurt. Kurt controls his orgasms, Blaine is going to do everything possible to be good and hold out until Kurt gives him permission. He knows it will be difficult. It's only been four days and it's felt like a month but Blaine is stubborn when it suits him. He's not scared of failing, though. He knows without a doubt that Kurt will catch him and Kurt will care for him and build him back up, no matter what happens.

Blaine should be tired. He could currently be alongside his Master, slumbering deeply until his Master decides that he should be roused. But, after the last edging, Blaine just can't sleep. He is too aroused, too wound up, and only has two urges – to orgasm and to serve.

Last night, after Blaine had undressed in a flurry, Kurt bent him over his knee and slipped the vibe out of him, not before reddening his ass with a bare hand – nothing overtly harsh, just enough to keep Blaine warm and hard for a little longer.

Kurt then instructed Blaine to make hot chocolate and meet him out by the fire-pit. There, with Blaine kneeling on the ground beside Kurt's lounger, they drank their chocolate while their bodies were warmed by the flickering flames as they talked. Kurt showed his sub affection by slipping his hand into his hair, petting and tugging until he declared it was ten o'clock and time to turn in. He motioned for Blaine to follow him into the shower, then bed.

The edging started shortly after they went to sleep. At midnight, Kurt woke Blaine for half an hour of constant teasing, making Blaine masturbate in bed while Kurt watched and eventually followed suit. Kurt's session ended with an orgasm; Blaine's ended with a frustrated cry, as he was made to lap the cum from his Master's stomach.

At two o'clock Blaine was awoken again, this time edged by Kurt's own skilled and lubed hand. His fist was unrelenting, unceasing, and rhythmic in its ebb and flow, tugging and sliding along Blaine's shaft expertly. Blaine cried and begged to cum, losing another ride. When half an hour was up, Kurt held his trembling boy to his chest and rocked him back to sleep.

Four o'clock came too soon. When Blaine opened his eyes and realized that Kurt was kissing and licking his way down his chest, stomach, and towards his already (still) hard cock, he began to ramble. "Please, Master, it's hard. It's so hard. I can't resist. I won't be … I … oh god … Master … PLEASE." He lost two more rides as Kurt sank his mouth down over his erection and sucked to his heart's content, ignoring Blaine's pleas, grunts and cries.

Blaine, still without an orgasm, was roused at six o'clock. He woke with a groan because he right away could feel that his cock was raging to cum and Kurt hadn't even touched him yet. Kurt slid atop him and pressed down, pinning him with his chest and his hips, grinding down and sliding his cock up along Blaine's. The warmth and thickness of Kurt's cock was enough to drive Blaine mad. He murmured and begged and yelped and grunted unintelligible things, and if he lost a ride or two in the process, Blaine didn't even notice. The tears came when Kurt came abundantly onto Blaine's cock, which was twitching so hard Kurt's semen flew and splattered from it and onto Blaine's abdomen.

"You look beautiful with my cum on you, Blaine," Kurt had said as he held a juice box up to Blaine's lips. When Blaine was finished with his juice, Kurt collapsed back onto his pillow and fell to sleep quickly.

Blaine did not. In fact, after an hour of tossing and turning in bed, he finally got up and used the washroom. There was no way he would be able to get back to sleep at that point, so he made his way to the kitchen to prep breakfast so that he'd be able to prepare it quickly when Kurt woke up. When he was finished with that task, he returned to the bedroom, where Kurt was still asleep, and made himself comfortable, kneeling by Kurt's side of the bed.

This is where he still is, kneeling and waiting for his Master.

Blaine moans soft now, thinking about how hot (and frustrating) his night was. The sunlight, which is now filtering stronger and casting shorter but more intense square patterns on the floor, makes him sleepy, despite his erection and the burning desire in his groin. He knows he's going to pay later for not taking advantage of the time and sleeping when he had the chance.

"Pet."

Blaine takes a breath and looks up, but with his lashes still down cast. "Good morning, Master."

"What are you doing up, pet?"

"I'm waiting for you, Master."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No, Master."

"My poor boy needs to cum."

Blaine swallows and nods softly because yes he does, but it's up to his Master.

"Yes or no, slut?"

"Y-yes, Master, very much so."

Kurt smiles his sleepy smile and hums at him, letting him remain in his kneel, not wanting to disrupt the submission Blaine is clearly floating in. Kurt can see the shift in him. Blaine is always submissive, sometimes extremely, sometimes subtly. Kurt loves all of Blaine's varying degrees of subservience. This past week he has been deliciously obedient and accommodating, but now Kurt can see that Blaine is falling, floating, and exuding the most submissive tendencies he has in a long time. He knows it's the lack of orgasms, but Kurt also knows it's the energy they've shared – Kurt giving him his full and uninterrupted attention and Blaine prospering from that. Their connection is so deep, especially when there's nothing to distract them, like work, responsibilities, subways, the city, etc. Blaine is in that space and Kurt is not going to break him out of it. It's not time. Blaine can take so much more. Blaine can _give_ so much more.

"What's for breakfast, slut?"

Blaine lifts his chin. "I thought I would make your favourite, Master."

"Mmm, sounds good. I'm going to shower," Kurt says, swinging his legs out from under the duvet. "And when I return I'll be ready to eat."

"Yes, Master," Blaine says as he feels his husband's fingers graze his cheek as he passes by and out of the room.

When Kurt returns from the shower and sits at the table, his breakfast of cranberry oatmeal is waiting for him. Blaine has prepared it precisely to his liking with a sprinkling of brown sugar and strong coffee on the side.

Once Blaine sets the steaming plate in front of his Master, he takes a step back and waits for further instruction, never assuming anything. It has become their custom now for Blaine to spend days or weekends with the sole purpose of servicing Kurt. It has taken some practice and some tweaking by both of them to get their routine right, Kurt never wanting to take advantage of Blaine and never wanting for Blaine to get behind on school work. And Blaine, at first didn't want to feel like he was coddling or suffocating Kurt. Kurt is a creature who needs alone time and space, but they worked out a communication plan and now enjoy their time together, each confident in their relationship to know when and what is appropriate.

So Blaine waits for Kurt's next command. He doesn't take it for granted that he will get to eat alongside his Master, although Kurt has never and will never withhold food from him. It is a hard limit for both of them.

"Have you made yourself some breakfast, pet?"

"Not yet, Master."

"Don't bother. Kneel here beside me. We can share."

Blaine's heart soars at Kurt's instructions. He loves to be fed; it's perhaps his most guilty pleasure, although he doesn't feel guilty at all because he knows Kurt loves to feed him too. It's an intimate gesture, another way for Kurt to say, _I love you and will care for you always_. And yet another way for Blaine to say, _I love you and I trust you implicitly._

Kurt's hand slides into Blaine's curls as he kneels, he pets him generously as he stirs the sugar into the oatmeal then takes a sip of his coffee. "It's good, pet. Thank you."

"You're welcome Master," Blaine murmurs as he settles, facing his Master's chair, spreading his thighs wide, and placing his arms behind his back.

"Hands on your knees, pet. I want you to be comfortable while you eat."

"Thank you, Master." Blaine slots his hands onto his knees and looks up adoringly.

Kurt proceeds to feed Blaine by the spoonful, making sure to blow on the hot oatmeal and test it against his own lips so that Blaine isn't burned. Blaine gets two spoonfuls to Kurt's one. Kurt has never been a big eater before noon and if he's being honest, Blaine will need the sustenance more than he will.

When most of the bowl is empty, Kurt looks down at his sub, who has his eyes closed and is humming contentedly. These are the moments Kurt lives for. He could stare at Blaine this way forever – a sated (in some senses), happy, submissive boy. "I love you," Kurt whispers.

"I love you too, Master," Blaine repeats back to him. He then opens his eyes to find Kurt's gaze and adds, "I'm so lucky. Thank you for everything this week, and always."

"There's more fun to be had yet," Kurt smiles. "Our week is not over, our life together is far, far, far from over, pet."

"We still have so much to accomplish," Blaine says.

"And so much more love to share."

"Yes, Master." Blaine's eyes are dancing lights as he thinks about how much love he has for his husband.

"And you will soon become a Doctor, which by the way, Dr. Anderson-Hummel, will not be enough to get you out of any punishment. Outranking your Master is not a get out of jail free card."

Blaine snorts. "I wouldn't dream of it." He pauses, then tilts his head softly, "but in all seriousness, it's not about 'rank,' Master. You and I have always been equals and we will continue to be."

"Of course, pet." Kurt leans forward and takes Blaine's face in his hands. "Always," he whispers, then catches Blaine's lips in a sweet coffee-scented kiss.

Blaine swoons. It's a good thing he's kneeling because Kurt's kiss is so sweet and tender and hot that it causes him to physically sway in his spot. "I need you so much," he murmurs against Kurt's lips. "I'm so on edge, Master. I just need…"

Kurt's heart swells at Blaine's sincerity. "After today you have two more days left, pet. You can do it. I have the utmost faith in you."

Blaine just can't help himself. He lifts his arms and wraps them around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him snuggly. "If you have faith in me, then I can do anything."

"Good boy," Kurt says hugging him back. "Now go refill my coffee please. I'll let you have the first sip."

"Yes, Master."

Kurt spends the day relaxing and Blaine spends the day in servitude. They are both happy and comfortable, although Kurt is a little bit more at ease than Blaine is, for obvious reasons. Kurt knows, though, that Blaine needs this, taking him out of this mindset would be counterproductive and would lead to a very pouty and unruly sub. He knows Blaine enjoys this and more-so _needs_ to serve. And Kurt? Well, Kurt loves this side of Blaine just as much as everything else. Kurt thinks it's beautiful … and hot.

After Blaine cleans up the kitchen, still fully nude of course, he joins Kurt in the hot tub. There they repose. They talk. They laugh. They have silent and peaceful moments, as well as a heated make-out session, which does nothing to stifle Blaine's (and Kurt's) arousal.

Once they're finished in the hot tub, Blaine dries Kurt off first. He takes great care to dab the lush towel over his Master's flawless skin. He then dries himself off quickly and helps Kurt dress in lounge clothes, stealing kisses every so often. Kurt allows him because really, he can't resist subby Blaine.

Once Kurt is dressed and Blaine is not, they move into the bedroom sitting area. Blaine serves Kurt his third cup of coffee (the second, Blaine drank almost entirely himself and for it, got a tap on the nose as a reprimand). He sets the cup on the table by his elbow then steps back and awaits further instructions with his hands clutched behind his back.

Kurt, who is lost in the book he's reading, lets Blaine wait. He enjoys putting Blaine through these small tests. Blaine loves to serve, to be of use, to be engaged with his Master. It's hard for him to be cast aside or ignored. But it's a paradox because Blaine also loves to be controlled and Kurt making him wait until _he_ is ready to give the next command is the definition of control. It makes Blaine incredibly aroused.

A few minutes later (it seems like an eternity to Blaine), Kurt takes a sip of coffee and leans back in his chair. "I think I'm in need of another nap, pet," he says.

"Shall I ready the bed, Master?"

"Oh, no, this chair is comfy enough. I think I'll sleep right here." He gives Blaine a sly grin and adds, "I'll just need a blanket, please … and maybe somewhere to put my feet."

Blaine needs no further instruction. He swipes a throw off the back of the couch and tucks his Master in with a bold kiss. Kurt bites the sub's lip before releasing him to sink to all fours and position himself at Kurt's feet, serving as an ottoman. When Blaine feels the weight of Kurt's lower legs on his back, he moves so that he feels sturdy enough to hold the position for a while, but more, so that Kurt's legs are inclined at the right height to make him comfortable enough to sleep.

"Thank you, slut," Kurt murmurs as he snuggles in and closes his eyes. A few seconds later he murmurs sleepily. "The fireplace is off and you're naked, pet. You'll get cold."

"It's alright, Master," Blaine says honestly. He will suffer any chill in the air for Kurt's comfort.

"I'll warm you up later, slut."

"Yes, Master."

Kurt dozes, but Blaine isn't sure that Kurt is actually sleeping. He thinks he might be just putting on a show, but when he hears Kurt's soft snores, he knows that he really is, and that he will have to hold the position until Kurt wakes up. The thought makes his heart soar and his cock twitch.

Time passes, Blaine isn't sure how much but if he had to guess he'd say maybe an hour. His body is still strong, despite the small tremble he feels in his arms. His skin feels a bit cool but it's nothing that he can't handle and he knows that Kurt will warm him up later, in whatever means he deems necessary. He wonders what Kurt has in store for him – images flash in his mind and his body becomes hot, his balls tighten slightly, and his cock head begins to leak, dripping down to the floor below him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He can't afford to get aroused _now_ , when his Master is fast asleep. He keeps breathing, Kurt's feet rising and falling with each expand of his lungs, until his heart is calm and his groin simmers in warm heat.

Thirty more minutes later, Blaine is startled out of his headspace when Kurt moves. "Mmm, pet."

"Master."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"How long did I sleep for?"

"I'm not sure exactly but about an hour and a half I'm guessing."

Kurt sits up, taking his feet off of Blaine's back and moves forward, his palm pressing to the boy's back and rubbing, massaging gently where he had held his weight. "You're a good boy, you know?"

"Thank you, Master," Blaine beams.

"Come," Kurt scoots back. "Sit in my lap a minute."

Blaine does, scrambling up eagerly, needing Kurt's touch and closeness. Once he's settled, nestled against his Master's chest, Kurt kisses him sweetly while his hands rub feeling back into his arms and legs. "As a matter of fact, you've been such a good boy that you deserve a reward."

Blaine doesn't want to hope.

Kurt laughs as he looks into Blaine's eyes. "No, it's not that, pet. Don't be greedy."

Blaine bites his lip and nudges at Kurt's cheek with his nose.

"But I will let you choose the supplies for tonight."

"Yes, thank you, Master."

"Now let's shower and then make a light dinner. You're going to need your sustenance tonight."

Blaine slips from his Master's lap and helps him up, following him to the bathroom.

Blaine is allowed to sit at the table, although he is still not permitted to wear any clothing. "They're going to come off later anyway," Kurt had said. So he enjoys his chicken and salad and glass of grapefruit juice alongside his husband, then cleans up the kitchen while Kurt prepares in the next room.

Just as he is finishing drying the last plate, Blaine hears Kurt's snap of his fingers. He sets down the plate and moves quickly to the playroom, stopping at the door with a gasp as he sees his Master, nude, except for bright red boxers-briefs.

"I felt overdressed," Kurt shrugs.

"You look amazing, Master."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, slut," he says mirthfully.

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"Ever the smooth one," Kurt laughs. "Come." He motions for Blaine to move closer and when he's within arm's reach, he grabs his hands and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you so much," Kurt adds, "that I'm going to spank you tonight."

"Oh god," Blaine moans. "Please, yes."

"I'm glad you approve."

"How could I not?"

"Good. Now, you'll need to fetch some things. And you will do so, crawling. Is that understood, slut?"

"Yes, Master."

Kurt sits on a leather seat, which looks like a throne, with a high back. The chair doesn't have arms though, which is perfect for what Kurt has in mind. "First, I'll let you choose a gag," Kurt says. "Go fetch, sweetheart."

Blaine does. He sinks to his knees and crawls to the toy wall, sitting back on his haunches to peruse them all. He knows which one he wants, but he also knows which one is Kurt's favourite. He chooses one and brings it back to Kurt in his mouth, dropping it in his lap.

"Oh my favourite," Kurt says.

"Yes, Master."

"I think you're trying to earn brownie points."

"Maybe, Master," Blaine grins.

"We'll see where that gets you. Now, fetch a spreader bar, pet."

They play this game for a while, Blaine crawling to the toys, choosing, and retrieving the tools that Kurt asks for. Once he has gone and returned with the spreader bar, black silk rope, and a leather paddle, Kurt rewards him with a pinch to both his nipples. "Good boy," he says, and watches Blaine settle into a perfect kneel, his cock glistening and bouncing happily.

Blaine squeals but sits still, his eyes clear and eager as he gazes upward. "Th-thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," he pinches again, this time a little harder and a little longer, rubbing out the hurt roughly as Blaine moans wantonly.

Kurt starts with the rope. He maneuvers Blaine's wrists to rest at the small of his back and coils the rope around them, binding them securely. He takes the red ball from the side table and places it in Blaine's hand for safety. Next, he takes Blaine's chosen gag, the large pink silicone O-ring, and places it into his sub's mouth, resting it just behind his teeth and secures the strap behind his head. "God, I love this look on you, your mouth wide open and immobile. How does it feel, pet?"

"Goohugh, Athhgh."

Kurt kisses his cheek then lifts the boy to stand. He bends to attach the spreader bar to Blaine's ankles, making his stance very wide, far greater than shoulder-width. While he's down there, he decides to tease Blaine by lapping sloppily at his cock and suckling briefly on the engorged head. Blaine makes a desperate noise that goes straight to Kurt's groin.

Kurt stands and slips his hand into his sub's hair, gripping tightly until Blaine squeals. "This is exactly where and how you belong, whore."

Blaine nods his affirmation, making the roots of his hair ache painfully when Kurt's fist leaves no give.

"You are mine. I'm going to mark you with my hand and then my paddle. How does that sound, hmm?"

Blaine moans long and loud through the O-ring.

Kurt maneuvers him again by the hair so that he is standing on one side of the throne. Kurt sits, then tugs him down by the cock until the boy is lying across his lap. Blaine moans as his bare erection brushes along his Master's clothed one. His head and shoulders drape down Kurt's right side and his spread open legs drape down Kurt's left, his toes gripping at the floor for leverage.

Kurt's hands caress the backs of Blaine's thighs for a long while, warming up his sub, making him wait and anticipate what is about to happen. Every once in a while Kurt lifts his hips so that their cocks rub, which sends Blaine off into a babbling mess.

"I guess you won't have the ability to ask to cum tonight whore. That's good. It means you won't lose any rides, unless of course, you just can't help yourself and you cum without permission."

Blaine shakes his head and moans.

"I agree. That would be very, very bad for you, slut. I think I'll help you tonight." Kurt reaches over to the table for the black knee-high silk stocking. Blaine of course, can't see what is happening but he wiggles when he feels the delicate silk brush along his thighs. Kurt teases him with it for a bit before slipping his hand into the stocking and rubbing at Blaine's cock and balls.

Blaine whines. It feels both heavenly and intolerable at the same time. Kurt's ministrations, his words, and his proximity make him so hot that he could explode at any moment. Blaine inhales sharply when he feels the silk wrap around his testicles, acting like a cuff, then exhales with a loud moan when he feels his balls being separated by the silk too, Kurt working it into a figure eight.

"Your balls, Blaine, they are gorgeous. They are bulging around the binding and they make your beautiful cock more prominent," he adds as he positions Blaine's cock so that the top lays along the outside of Kurt's left thigh, leaving it exposed between Blaine's spread legs and tied off balls.

"And this ass, God Blaine, how is it so sexy?"

Blaine blushes. He loves the praise but he also feels shy when Kurt brings so much attention to his body, which he often does, because for some reason his husband can't get enough of him.

"It's going to look even better when it's red and bruised for me, pet."

"Ahmngh," Blaine responds, but its cut short by the palm of Kurt's hand smacking his left cheek. Blaine grunts more in surprise than pain, and when Kurt rubs his hand along the soft sting on his flesh Blaine's cock throbs hard against Kurt's thigh.

The spanking that ensues is slow but exponentially hard. Kurt takes his time squeezing, rubbing, parting, and probing at Blaine's ass before giving him a generous amount of slaps. Kurt repeats his worshipping and increases the tempo and force of his swings, spanking Blaine harder. Kurt's own erection pokes up into Blaine's belly, as the sounds of spanked flesh and Blaine's constant babbling drive Kurt to hardness very quickly.

"That's it, pet," Kurt pauses, panting softly. "That's my good boy. You sound exquisite. Keep it up for me," he says as he brings his hand down again and again, repeatedly spanking his sub upon both cheeks in turn. He loves the way they ripple with each of his swats, the flesh bouncing back to full roundness, reddening into a deep crimson. Blaine's skin is hot to the touch and Kurt knows he'll be in some pain when it's all said and done.

The grunts emitting from Blaine's gagged mouth is perhaps Kurt's favourite part of the scene. He knows Blaine is struggling. He can tell by the sounds, but also by the way Blaine's legs move, his toes trying to keep purchase on the smooth floor. He can feel the goosebumps on Blaine's skin. He can see Blaine's cock spilling pre-cum in a constant drip down his thigh and to the seat beneath him.

Kurt slides a hand down Blaine's spine, caressing him, letting him have a very short respite. "I love you, Blaine," he says, then takes three fingers and spanks Blaine's bulging balls lightly.

Blaine convulses hard across Kurt's knee, his toes losing what little grip they had and his mouth emitting the highest pitched whines Kurt has ever heard. Blaine writhes and wiggles, his cock rutting into Kurt's thigh, so Kurt gives him exactly what he wants, which is three more spanks to his balls, a little harder this time.

Blaine howls and trembles. Kurt can hear him breathing hard. "You're doing so well, pet. I am so proud of you," he says, then commences the spanking to Blaine's thighs with the leather paddle.

"Unlghh," Blaine grunts repeatedly, over and over again, in a constant rhythm. His fist clutches the red ball hard, his feet paddle in mid-air, and his cock is throbbing and leaking so much, Blaine doesn't think he'll be able to hold back.

He tries to ask, "Ahhngh, leeghhh."

Kurt hears him. Kurt even understands him, but Kurt loves to toy with Blaine. "I can't understand you with that thing in your mouth, slut. You're going to have to try that again," he says, bringing the paddle up to Blaine's already bruised ass, paddling three times on each cheek. The swats are dangerously close to Blaine's balls. Blaine feels the swoosh of air caress his sack with each swat. The pain that courses his body when the leather makes contact with his ass is enough to render him breathless.

Despite that, he pushes breath out and sucks it back in through the hole in the gag and tries again, "Ahhngh, leeghhh."

"Again," Kurt says, punctuating with three more swats to each cheek.

"Ahhngh, leeghhh."

"Again." Six more swats.

"AHHNGGHH, LLLEEEEGHHH!" Blaine screams through the gag, his tongue thrashing in his mouth, while his body shakes uncontrollably.

Kurt puts the paddle down, his hands gentle on Blaine's thighs and back, rubbing, soothing. "Shhh," he coos. "You may not cum, sweetheart. I know you're dying to, and I'm very impressed that you haven't."

"Lleeghh," Blaine pushes out in a whisper.

"Absolutely not." Kurt strokes up the back of Blaine's cock with one fingertip, smearing with it a trail of pre-cum. The same fingertip reaches his balls and he gives each one a firm tap, making it known that in this moment … his word is law. Blaine grunts and convulse again.

When Kurt unties the silk from Blaine's balls, it drives Blaine to squirm and buck. With the pressure released, his orgasm is dangerously close to erupting out of him. He sobs through the gag, spit and saliva dripping from his mouth to the floor. He has no more ask left in him. If he's going to cum he will do so without permission and suffer the consequences later.

He doesn't cum, though. Kurt soothes instead of teases. He simply places his palms on Blaine's back and lets him come down from the high. Blaine's body shakes gently as he sobs and Kurt watches as his cock, although still raging, isn't as engorged as it was a few minutes ago. His gaze moves to Blaine's balls. Kurt thinks they're beautifully red and immensely full. Next, he inspects his sub's gorgeous bruises. His ass and thighs are pink and purple with splotches of red dots just beneath the surface of the skin. A few more swats and Blaine would have bled. The thought arouses Kurt. All he can do now though is tuck that thought away for later when he and his sub can discuss it, as they do everything.

Blaine inhales deeply, breaking Kurt out of the trance. Kurt then unties the binds around his wrists and helps him up, letting him kneel beside the chair as he moves to remove the gag then the spreader bar. Once Blaine is free from all the bindings, he collapses gently to the floor and curls up into a ball.

"Pet."

A whimper.

"Pet, let me help you up."

"Mas-Master."

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Kurt knows he is, but he always asks, in case he's wrong or in the event Blaine needs to speak freely.

"I … love … you," Blaine cries, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt's own eyes tear up as he kneels and takes the boy into his arms. "I love you too." He understands Blaine's emotion. What they just did was sexy, yes, but it was also special. Blaine has placed a great deal of trust into Kurt and Kurt doesn't take that lightly. The spanking was just another way to share intimacy, trust, and love.

"Thank you, Master," Blaine whimpers and scoots closer, hissing loudly as his ass grazes the floor. He nuzzles sweetly into Kurt's chest, seeking comfort.

"Thank _you_ , my sweetheart," Kurt says and wraps his arms tighter around his husband. "Now come on, I need to better assess your bruises. You have a lot of them."

"Please, Master, take me to bed?" Blaine asks.

"Haven't you had enough?" Kurt grins softly.

A smile spreads Blaine's face. "I mean, to cuddle, to sleep, unless…" His eyes go wide, hoping that Kurt is done torturing him for the night.

"Of course," Kurt smiles and rustles his wet curls. "Tomorrow you're going to have a long day. You need your rest."

Kurt stands, the bulge in his boxers is very evident, but that can wait, he thinks. Right now, his sub needs to be tended to. He uses all his strength to lift Blaine up and carry him to bed, nuzzling his face against his cheek. "That was three more rides lost, by the way. Don't think I didn't understand what you were asking."

"Fuck," Blaine murmurs, but then turns his face to kiss his Master's lips because right now that's all that matters.

 **Chapter 8**

Blaine wakes to the lingering aroma of frying bacon. He's not sure if it is the scent or his rumbling tummy that alerted his senses; but all of a sudden he's awake and starving. He rolls over to Kurt's side of the bed only to find it empty, proof that his husband is up and making breakfast. Blaine sighs because _he_ likes to make breakfast for his husband. _He_ prefers to be the first one up getting everything ready for their day. In Blaine's mind, Kurt deserves to sleep in.

Blaine yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes as he sits up. He immediately feels the chafing pain on his bruised bottom and along his heavily dragging balls. He whimpers and wiggles so that he is sitting on his hip instead, then kneels up and crawls backwards off the bed. He stops at the full-length mirror in the corner and stands before it, inspecting himself. The bruises on the front of his body, caused by Kurt's flogger and clamps, are still visible - although they are fading into a myriad of watercolour. His cock is semi-hard and hanging heavily, as are his purple balls. Blaine thinks they look just as painful as they feel. When he turns, he is a little shocked. His ass and thighs are smattered in dark and light purples and mauves. He expected to be bruised, of course, but the welts on his flesh are so vibrant and vivid – it's no wonder it hurts to sit.

"So beautiful." Kurt's voice draws Blaine's attention from his body and into the mirror. Blaine smiles when he catches his husband's reflection.

"Master," he turns. "I'm so sorry I wasn't up earlier to make you breakfast."

Kurt moves towards him. "Don't be silly, husband. You needed the rest. Besides, you know I love to cook for my man." He plants a soft kiss to Blaine's lips then holds him at arm's length. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Not too much pain," Blaine shrugs. "Though, my ass hurts when I sit and I have a deep ache in my balls, Master."

"That is all normal, pet. You were so beautiful for me last night."

Blaine lowers his gaze and blushes. "Thank you, Master."

"Today we're going to rest," Kurt assures him. "Maybe we'll go out for a leisurely walk after breakfast."

"That sounds lovely, Master."

"Good. Now do you want your breakfast in bed or at the table?"

Blaine winces at the thought of having to sit on a hard chair. "The bed please, Master?"

"Good choice, sweetheart." Kurt caresses his cheek and gives him one more kiss before leaving to fetch his boy some food.

Breakfast is delicious. Kurt prepared a full spread of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, fruit salad, and strong coffee. Blaine eats almost all of it. "Master, thank you. It's so good."

"You're welcome, pet," Kurt says as he nibbles on a strawberry, then nibbles on Blaine's coffee-scented lips and lingers there for a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for doing this for me," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips. "It's been the best birthday ever."

Kurt bumps gently against Blaine's shoulder. "Really? Even with all your … frustration?"

"It's not about that."

"No? Then what's it about?"

"Our love for each other," Blaine says easily. He pauses and takes Kurt's hand, twining their fingers together. "It's about you taking all this time away from work to give me something that is so intimate and wonderful just because it's my birthday." His gaze is bright on Kurt's as he continues. "And it's about my love for you, my trust in you. I know that I will not be harmed. I know that this is one of the ways we show our love to each other."

"Oh, pet…"

"And you teaching me, controlling me, holding me accountable – I love it all so much. It's the hottest thing," Blaine blushes.

Kurt's thumb smooths over his submissive's blushing cheek. "It really is, isn't it? I love doing that for you. I love caring for you, dominating you, and holding your fate in my hands."

Blaine looks up at him with watery golden eyes.

"But you do that for me too you know," Kurt adds. "You teach me just as much as I teach you, if not more. You hold me accountable; you give me structure, balance, and so much love, Blaine. I'm absolutely addicted to you, sweetheart."

Blaine laughs. "Isn't addiction bad?"

"If it is then I don't want to be good," Kurt professes.

Blaine smiles that goofy smile of his and presses his face to Kurt's neck, breathing him in. "You are the love of my life."

Kurt's heart clenches as it always does when Blaine recites what's in his heart … which is often. Blaine has always worn his heart on his sleeve, which is one of the many reasons Kurt loves him. "You are my very heart," he responds, pressing him down into the bed and kissing him urgently.

Thirty minutes and a hot make out session later, Kurt pulls away and slides out of bed, leaving Blaine in a panting and rutting heap. "It's time to get up, pet. I want to go out for a walk."

"Master, please," Blaine whines. His cock is hard and all he wants to do is break all the rules and cum, cum, cum.

"Come on, slut. There's no time for that. It's gorgeous outside and I want to be back in time for your surprise tonight. I think you're going to love it."

Blaine obeys by forcing himself out of bed, his hard-on still raging. "Yes, Master."

The walk ends up doing both of them a world of good. Kurt is able to clear his head so that he can execute their planned evening, and Blaine is able to get into a different headspace for a bit, leaving (mostly) all thoughts of ropes, plugs, edgings, and frustration back at the cabin. They stroll hand in hand as is customary, dating back to when they were dating, and probably even before then. They talk about the nature which surrounds them - how the landscape is so different from their home in New York; about their future plans - what they'll do when Blaine finally graduates, when they want to look at getting a bigger home, and even about when they want to start a family. (The topic makes Kurt's heart swell and Blaine's eyes tear up). The walk is long, so when they arrive back home they are both exhausted but feel rejuvenated, refreshed, and happy right down to their bones.

"I figured I'd make us a light meal. Do you want to shower while I prepare the chicken Caesar salad?"

"Sure. Sounds delicious," Blaine says, with a kiss to Kurt's cheek and a bold slap to his ass.

Kurt laughs and calls after him, "you are definitely paying for that tonight, pet." As he hears the shower turn on, Kurt grins at all the ideas floating in his head for how to make his husband pay for his cheekiness.

Their meal is simple but tasty, as Kurt's cooking always is. Blaine loves the ambiance Kurt has created around the room. The dim lighting and the abundant amount of candles creates a romantic mood. The candles, which have been placed strategically around the kitchen and dining area, are of different shapes and sizes, although most are long and tapered. Blaine hums in serenity because he knows exactly what those ones will be used for later.

After their meal, Kurt instructs Blaine to leave the candles lit while he goes to shower. Blaine obeys, ensuring to re-light the couple of candles that go out on their own before cleaning up the dishes. When Kurt is done in the shower, Blaine takes his turn, Kurt instructing him to "be thorough and don't bother putting clothes on." Blaine knows what that means, and it takes all of his will power not to defy Kurt and jerk off in the shower.

Blaine is not surprised when he comes out (fully nude of course) and sees that Kurt has moved all the long candles into their bedroom. His heart begins to hammer in his chest when he looks around and sees various coils of thin hemp rope along with some other supplies sitting on the bed-side table.

Kurt turns to him with a smile. "I wanted a change of scenery," he said. "The bondage room is a little too harsh for what I have planned tonight. I'm feeling romantic."

"It looks amazing, Master," Blaine swallows when he sees Kurt's crop on the pillows – not any of the crops from the playroom, but Kurt's _personal_ crop, the one that has made contact with his skin so many times. Warmth coils in Blaine's belly as he moves closer, then settles swiftly at his Master's feet to await his fate.

Kurt's fingers inch into the boy's damp curls. "I have a surprise for you, sweetheart." Kurt's voice is sweet and soft, setting the mood for the both of them.

"You spoil me, Master."

"I know I do," he sighs with a teasing tilt of his head, "but it can't be helped. If you haven't noticed, I am smitten with you."

Blaine chuckles. "Oh, I have noticed. And the feeling is mutual."

"Yes, I can tell," Kurt quips, then fists Blaine's hair and tugs.

Blaine purrs.

"So do you want to know what the surprise is?"

"Of course, but only if you'd like to tell me, Master."

"You're such a good boy."

Blaine beams at the praise.

Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, Blaine in front of him on his knees, eyes downcast respectfully. "For the past few months," Kurt starts, "I have been teaching myself the art of Shibari."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and the same time as his cock twitches. If Kurt notices he doesn't say anything.

"It's not an easy practice to learn, and since I wanted to keep it a surprise, I couldn't practice on you. I had to settle for my limbless sewing mannequin. So, it won't be perfect but there are a couple knots I'd like to try out."

"Of course, Master." Blaine tries not to wiggle in excitement.

"If I execute them even half as well as the videos I've watched, I promise you'll like them."

Blaine takes a breath because his mind is racing. He knows exactly what Shibari is. All the images he's seen of it are so beautiful (and hot). He and Kurt have spent hours looking at picture upon picture of men and women bound up in the ancient Japanese art; he had hoped that one day he could be one of them. Of course Kurt knew that, and of course Kurt would gift him with something like this. Blaine feels _so_ spoiled.

"As it's new to us, I want to give you an opportunity to express any feelings, questions, or objections you might have pet. I plan on binding you slowly and thoroughly and you'll be in the same position for quite a while."

"The only thing I want to say is, yes please Master. I am your blank canvas."

Kurt grins and bends to caress his sub's cheek, "you definitely are my canvas, but you are not blank, Blaine. You bring so much with you and give it to me freely."

"Yes," Blaine whispers as he finally lifts his gaze, connecting with his Master's dancing blues.

"My beautiful boy," Kurt murmurs. "Let's begin."

Kurt takes his time readying his sub. First, he puts down a spare sheet, laying it across the bed's lush duvet. Next he accommodates a small wedge mat, which is the perfect size for his sub to lie on. Once he has everything in place, he beckons for Blaine to rise and drape over the mat with his head resting on the low end and closest to the mattress. Blaine's hips cradle the high end, making his ass perch high and his cock and balls displayed against the mat, no doubt for his Master's enjoyment.

Kurt is no hurry whatsoever. He wants Blaine to feel comfortable and relaxed. He needs his muscles to be somewhat malleable for the position he wants to bind him in. So, he silently caresses all over Blaine's skin, rubbing circles along his shoulders, arms, back, bottom, thighs, and calves. Once he feels that Blaine has melted into relaxation, he begins the slow process of binding him.

"I'm going to start with your arms pet. It may be uncomfortable at first, but once your muscles get used to the position it won't be so bad."

"Yes Master," Blaine says as he adjusts his cheek against the mat. He doesn't know if he's ready for this, but he's not scared. He trusts Kurt. And if his cock has any say in this, he is very much looking forward to what Kurt has learned about Shibari.

The process of tying Blaine's arms together behind his back is erotic for both of them. Kurt is adept and picks up things easily, particularly when he gets to work with his hands – not to mention, when it involves his beautiful submissive. The art form of Shibari is not simple, though. It requires focus and concentration so that the intricate knots are not only pleasing to the eye, but useful in tying the sub and rendering him motionless. So, link by link, Kurt ties Blaine's arms. He starts as high as Blaine's flexibility will allow - just above the biceps, which are bulging beautifully, Kurt notices. He works his way down Blaine's arms, weaving and knotting Blaine's elbows together as snuggly as possible, then his forearms and wrists.

Blaine is straining against Kurt's bindings. His shoulders are pulled back and radiate a dull ache in his muscles. It's not painful, but Blaine can definitely feel the effects of Kurt's work. His chest is tight, allowing for his elbows to be bound together. His flexibility won't allow them to touch, but Kurt ties them snug enough that Blaine has to strain. His wrists come together easier and rest at the small of his back. Blaine closes his eyes and breathes deeply, knowing that the more relaxed he is, the faster his body will become accustomed to the bindings; not to mention, it will be easier for his Master to work him into whatever position he desires.

"That's good breathing, pet," Kurt encourages. "Are you okay? Is it too much?"

"No, Master. It feels very restrictive and my arms ache but … it's perfect."

"Good boy," Kurt coos as he strokes lovingly along Blaine's flank, helping to further relax him before he moves on to his legs.

The legs take a little longer than the arms did. Kurt maneuvers Blaine so that the full weight of his chest is on the mat, and his knees are the only points of his body making contact with the bed beneath him. Kurt bends and binds the bottom part of Blaine's legs to the top, until his calves are pressed tightly to the backs of his thighs.

"Is that okay, pet?" Kurt asks as he strokes along the bottoms of Blaine's feet, keeping him supple.

"I can't move, Master."

"That is entirely the point, slut. But that was not my question."

"Yes. Yes, I'm okay. It feels tight and restricting, but also safe."

Kurt smiles at him. He loves when Blaine feels safe with him. It's the most important feeling Kurt could ever elicit from him, because once Blaine feels safe, he is able to let go and soar in his submission. "You're such a good boy, Blaine."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now for the finishing touches," Kurt says. He laces more rope to an anchor knot along the outside of Blaine's right thigh and pulls the rope taught outward, tying it to the post by the headboard. He does the same to the left thigh and ties it to the post at the foot of the bed. The ropes are purposely shorter than they should be, and perfect for making Blaine spread his thighs wider.

"You look so gorgeous."

Blaine breathes deeply, the ache in his hips and thighs burn from the widened position. "Thank you, Master."

"Just relax now. I have one more knot to do."

Blaine knows deep in his soul just what will be bound next. The thought makes his breath catch and pre-cum drip down to the drop sheet.

"Leaking already, huh?" Kurt asks.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't be sorry. I'll enjoy watching you suck the sheet clean later."

Kurt's fingertips are warm and soft along Blaine's length as he teases, enticing it to become even more erect, and knowing that Blaine will feel the dull ache in his groin and up his spine. He hasn't cum in days and he's been teased almost constantly for that entire time. Kurt is actually surprised he's lasted this long. But with two days to go, Kurt is not about to ease up. He proceeds then to wrap thinner rope around Blaine's balls, separating them from his cock, as well as from each other, as he winds the rope between them. He knots it off and inspects his work. The rope is tight, but not tight enough to cause any damage. It is perfect, Kurt thinks, as it will allow him to take a little more liberty with the edging.

"Maaaaaassterrrrrrrrrr…"

"Shush."

Blaine is whimpering, swallowing down his moans as to obey his Master. The tightness in his bulging balls and the painful throbbing in his cock have him panting. He knows Kurt is just getting started, but the way his body is bound makes him incredibly horny and on edge already – he just can't help his whining. He's been bound many times before, and in an array of positions; but the way in which Kurt has taken his time and has been so gentle as he's looped and knotted, has Blaine feeling like he's a work of art – Kurt's beautiful and unique masterpiece. That thought alone makes his cock throb and twitch with urgent need. He doesn't know if he'll be able to hold out for another scene, because even if Kurt left him in his current position, and didn't touch him for the remainder of the night, Blaine could pretty much orgasm on command.

"I know pet. I know it aches. I know you are so needy. You have two more days to go before I will entertain your request to orgasm. And from now until then I'm going to make it extremely _hard_ for you. Because I can and because I want to."

"Y-yes, Master."

"Now," Kurt rises up and takes a few steps back. "Are you ready?"

Blaine breathes, drool already collecting on the mat beneath his cheek. "Yes, Master."

Kurt curls his fingers through a knot between Blaine's forearms and tugs towards himself, stretching Blaine's shoulders back a little more, while his hands slide further down his tailbone. "Grasp your cheeks, pet. Get a good hold on them because you're going to be in this position for a very long time."

Blaine spreads his fingers wide and clutches at his ass cheeks, getting a good of a grip as he can.

"Good boy," Kurt coos as he releases his hold on the rope. He watches Blaine struggle to keep his grip, his fingers digging into his supple flesh. "Now spread them for me."

Blaine is already grunting beneath his breath as he tries to obey. His fingers dig into his ass, firming up his grip before spreading his cheeks as wide as the bindings will allow, baring his puckered hole for his Master.

"Wider."

Blaine whimpers and somehow peels his cheeks wider.

"That's my good slut." Kurt paces a few steps, admiring his husband's predicament. "You look beautiful. Later, when you're all sweaty and debauched for me, I'm going to take some pictures of you this way. I think they'll look very nice blown up and framed in our playroom."

"Oh god," Blaine groans and tries to hide his face, but it's futile given his current position.

"Oh, you're not going to play the shy school boy now are you, Blaine? Because if you want to role-play, you just need to ask. I think I saw a meter stick around here somewhere."

"No, Master. I just … I just don't know how I'd feel about looking up at a blown up picture of my spread ass."

Kurt laughs. "Well, I can arrange for you to always have your gaze fixed on the floor, pet. Don't worry about that."

Blaine sighs and groans audibly.

Kurt's raises a brow. His eyes flicker.

"You're being very cheeky tonight, slut," Kurt says as he slaps at Blaine's splayed fingers. "Is this position not challenging enough for you?"

"It…"

"Do I need to make it more difficult? Tighter? More restricting?"

"No..."

"Because I can, and as a matter of fact, I will."

Kurt suddenly grasps the ropes between Blaine's biceps and pulls so that Blaine is teetering up on his knees. With his foot Kurt kicks the wedge mat hard until it slides and falls off the far side of the bed. He then presses Blaine back down so that only his cheek and knees are pressed to the bed, leaving him with nothing to support his chest and hips.

"Do you have any more protests for me, whore? Groans? Sighs? Complaints?"

"No, Master," Blaine's voice quivers as he strains to find a comfortable position, but the truth is, there is no comfortable position. He is balancing on the tops of his knees and his face, with his arms pulled back, his legs bound like chicken wings, and his hands on his ass spreading wide. This is going to be as good as it gets for him and he knows it. "I'm sorry, Master."

Kurt doesn't acknowledge the apology. Instead, he gets right to work. He takes his crop in hand and turns a stern gaze to his sub. "Who are you?"

Blaine is taken aback by the question. Kurt has interrogated him before, but it's never been with such harshness; plus, the open-ended question is vague and Blaine doesn't really know how to answer it. "B-Blaine," he decides on. Almost instantly he feels the leather tip of the crop slap the shaft of his leaking cock.

"I want complete and specific answers, whore."

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel," Blaine gasps out.

"What are you?"

Blaine breathes, his mind swirls as he tries to stay present. He desperately wants to fall into sub-space, but Kurt is making him be alert and in the moment so that he can't escape. "A submissive," he answers.

The lashing to his cock is harder this time, and much closer to the purple tip.

" _Your_ submissive. Yours," he corrects.

"What else?"

"Your whore."

"And?"

"Your s-slut."

"And?"

Blaine's fingers grip at his cheeks as he struggles for control of his mind and his mouth. "Umm…"

The crop stings this time. Kurt hits him in the same spot as before, leaving a deep red welt.

"Master," Blaine whines. "Your husband. I'm your husband."

Kurt softens as he hears the word spoken by Blaine's lips. He's always had a soft-spot for that word, because being Blaine's husband and Blaine being his, is his greatest joy in life. "There we go, sweetheart." Kurt coos and caresses the soles of Blaine's feet.

"Had you forgotten that?"

"Never," Blaine says.

"I didn't think so."

"Who do you belong to then, pet?"

"You, Master. Always you. Only you."

"Mhmm. And do you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you respect me and our relationship?"

Blaine wants to cry because that should never ever be in question. Yet, his Master is asking so he answers. "Yes, Master. I do with my entire soul."

Kurt caresses Blaine's bound balls with the leather tip of his crop, reminding him that it's there. "So when I make a suggestion you don't agree with should you be a brat with your sighing and groaning or should you use your words like a big boy and ask to discuss the matter with me?"

"I'm sorry, Master."

Two swats of the crop land on each of Blaine's bulging testicles.

Blaine flinches and strains … and emits a high-pitched whine.

"Answer the question."

"I-I should use my words like … a big boy and … and ask to dis-discuss it with you, Master."

"That's right. When we get back home we will discuss the picture issue further, when we are both sitting at our kitchen table with coffee and our arms around each other."

"Yes, Master. Thank you Master."

"And consider this your warning, pet. Next time you act like a brat, I won't be so … accommodating."

Blaine swallows. "I understand, Master."

"Good. Now spread wider for me while I fetch the candles."

"Hold still. This is going to be very warm on your asshole, pet."

Blaine's abdomen is trembling. His fingertips are white and sunk deeply into the flesh of his ass as he holds open for his Master. His knees hurt from holding most of his weight. His cheek is lying in a puddle of his own saliva. His arms and legs are on fire from being bound so tightly. He breathes deeply through his nose as he tries to hold as still as possible, although his muscles betray him as they shake from exertion.

Kurt is hovering over him with a candle. He holds it about five inches above Blaine's hole. He doesn't go any closer because the closer the candle is, the hotter it will feel. He doesn't actually want to burn his sub. Carefully, he tilts the candle and lets the first droplet fall. He sees when it makes contact with Blaine's sensitive flesh, but he also hears the long and low moan deep in Blaine's throat.

"Good, pet?"

"God yes."

"More?"

"Yes, please."

Kurt lets more droplets fall as he works his way around in a circle. Each drop elicits a moan from Blaine's throat and Kurt can see the effect it's having on his husband. His asshole quivers in anticipation of each falling droplet. His cock mimics the candle, and releases its own droplets of pre-cum. His balls tighten each time the wax splatters along his sensitive flesh. His toes curl randomly in mid-air as he waits for the next droplet of wax to coat his skin.

"You like this, don't you?"

"It feels good, Master."

"The warmth?"

"That too, but I was referring to your domination. It feels good to be under your control. It's my safe place."

"I'll always take care of you, Blaine."

"I know that, Master. And I'll always take care of you."

Kurt smiles knowingly and takes a fresh candle. He hovers a bit closer this time and lets the wax fall. He watches it splatter along the insides of Blaine's cheeks and down towards his balls.

"Oh, Masssster."

"Yes, pet. I have more for you."

Kurt continues, using candle after candle, until Blaine is a moaning and writhing mess. His asshole, crack, and bulging purple balls are speckled white with the hardened wax. After Blaine's bottom is coated to Kurt's liking, he takes one final candle and dribbles a puddle of wax onto the delicate dip of Blaine's tailbone. He places the base of the candle down into the puddle as it hardens, effectively standing the candle up on Blaine's back. Kurt's cock aches against his lounge pants as he looks at his sub and what he has created. Blaine's ass is perched, spread, and holding the candle while rivulets of white hardened wax trail down over his most precious and sensitive parts. Kurt loves the look so much that he takes pictures from every angle, taking his time, while Blaine's muscles strain against his bindings and his body works to keep from toppling to the side.

When Kurt is done with the camera, he puts it to the side and begins the real work. He drizzles a small amount of lube onto his palm and without warning begins to stroke Blaine's cock. His fist is tight, his wrist is snapping, and his strokes are full and thorough. The motion makes the candle sway, releasing more hot wax down and onto Blaine's skin.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine whines.

"You didn't think I'd let this scene go by without edging you, did you?" Kurt asks.

"Of-of course n-not, Master."

Kurt strokes his sub expertly, his thumb grazing the tip with each stroke, working the pre-cum in to use as lube as he goes along. Blaine's cock is thick, long, and scorching hot to the touch. The head is swollen, throbbing, and leaking constantly - like a faucet. Kurt is relentless and stops edging only when he senses that Blaine has hit his very limit.

"Masster, Masssssster." Blaine is yelping.

"Is there something you need to ask, pet?"

"N-no," he grunts.

Kurt grins at his stubborn sub. "Good," he says, then proceeds to carefully remove the now short candle off of Blaine's back and blow it out. "Your ass looks so delicious, Blaine. I'm going to need to have a taste of you." Kurt's fingertips chip away at the wax, readying Blaine's ass it for his tongue.

Blaine breathes through it, slowly coming down from the high of being edged to a millisecond before orgasming. When he feels Kurt's broad tongue make contact though, he can't help his reaction. His fingers grip his ass harder, knowing that they will leave bruises in their wake, and his throat whines long and grunty. "Fuck."

For the next long while, Kurt alternates between edging Blaine to the brink with a skilled hand job, then rimming, lapping, and eating out his asshole with his equally skilled tongue. He repeats the sequence three times before he hears Blaine add inevitable babbling to his grunts and cries. "Please Master, please, please, may I cum?"

Kurt grins against his pet's asshole and mumbles, "you may not."

The next edging Blaine receives is harder and longer, but it is the last one, because Kurt is dealing with his own erection. He has been watching his sub's beautiful body for hours and has been listening to his exquisite babbling and grunting. It is such a turn on for him that he must do something about his own urges. So, after Blaine's final edging, he gets fucked. Kurt's cock is hot and long as he slides in without warning. Blaine's hole, which has been thoroughly worked by Kurt's tongue, now stretches around Kurt's girth as he pushes in balls deep.

"Oh, fuckkkk yes, yes, yes, Master, please, yes, fuck me, please…"

Kurt obliges. He fucks Blaine hard, his hips slamming into Blaine's splayed fingers. The rope chafes the front of Kurt's thighs, adding to his arousal. He is animalistic when he grasps Blaine by the ropes for leverage, pounding into him; crushing Blaine's bound balls with each snap of his hips. Kurt cums long and deeply inside his submissive's body, shouting incoherencies, while listening to Blaine's own sobs and bellows.

Sometime later, after Kurt has regained some composure and blood has filtered back into his brain, he opens his eyes and dislodges himself from Blaine's body, causing his semen to trickle out. Blaine has not regained his composure at all. As for his blood, it seems to have collected down below, flushing his cock. Blaine is still a shaking and rutting mess. He's panting hard and humping his hips into nothing but air. Kurt allows it. He watches in amusement as his adorable pet tries to get some sort of friction. He knows if he touches him now, Blaine will explode, so he simply lets him ride out the urgency.

It takes a while but finally Blaine slows, stops, and stills. He opens his eyes and finds that his Master is staring down at him, a smile on his face. "That was lovely, pet."

Blaine blushes. "I need, Master."

"I know, sweetheart. Maybe tomorrow," Kurt says with a wink. "For now, we need to get you out of these ropes and get some circulation back into your limbs."

Unbinding Blaine is faster than the process of binding him was, but it still takes a while. Kurt has to undo every knot, one by one. Blaine's testicles are freed first. When he feels the pressure release and his Master's warm hands fondling them, Blaine howls. The deep ache in him only intensifies and makes his cock leak more.

When it's time to unbind his arms, Blaine sits through it like a good boy. The process gives him time to catch his breath and recover from the intensity of Kurt edging, pounding, and massaging. His cock is still hard though, and Blaine figures it will be that way until he is allowed to release, whenever that may be.

Kurt takes his time massaging the circulation back into Blaine's arms, starting with his shoulders and working his way down to his fingertips. His lips follow his hands, placing kisses along Blaine's flesh, making his sub moan as he keeps him subtly on edge.

Unbinding his legs is more of the same, knot by knot, loop by loop, Kurt releases him. He first unties the ropes holding Blaine's legs wide from the posts, then works on the web between his thighs. Again, Kurt massages from Blaine's hips all the way down to his toes, trail kissing and wet kitten licks along Blaine's heated skin.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs, still resting on his shoulders, cheek, and knees.

"I love you too," Kurt responds, his hands caressing his sub's still perched ass. "And I'm proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine blushes and hides his face into the mattress.

"Now come on my blushing boy, you have some cleaning up to do."

Kurt helps Blaine kneel up and turn his body. He allows him to fully lie down on his chest and stomach. Kurt lets him get comfortable before he points out the sopping wet spot on the drop sheet. "You made quite the mess, pet."

"I'm sorry Master."

"It's okay, sweetheart because you'll make sure it's nice and clean, won't you?"

"Of course, Master," he says, and then lowers his mouth to the sheet.

Kurt's hand strokes lovingly along Blaine's spine and circles his tailbone. He can feel Blaine lift his hips softly with each pass of his palm. He can also hear Blaine's greedy lapping and suckling noises as he sucks his own pre-cum from the sheet.

"Good boy," Kurt praises. "You deserve a special day tomorrow."

Blaine lifts his head and laps at his lips, his interest piqued. "Really?"

"Mhmm. I think you will finally get your reward, sweetheart."

Blaine bounds up to all fours and nudges Kurt's shoulder playfully. "Hurry up Master, we need to sleep fast."

Kurt laughs as he helps his very excited pet up and into the shower … and later into pyjamas and bed.

 **Chapter 9**

Blaine really wants to get up.

Today is the day. If his Master doesn't change his mind, it's the day he will be allowed his long-overdue orgasm. Blaine wants to commemorate it by showing Kurt just how thankful he is for the blissful week he has been gifted with. At times, his frustration has been palpable and even painful, but that feeling comes with the territory; besides, Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. He has given himself entirely to his Master. He trusts him wholeheartedly to know what is best for him. And deep down in his soul, Blaine knows that what Kurt gives him – the structure, the discipline, the love - is what makes him whole.

So Blaine really wants to get up.

The night prior, as he was falling asleep in his husband's arms, he had planned on rising early to prepare everything for his Master's breakfast. He planned to kneel quietly at his feet while his Master ate his favourite morning meal - blueberry pancakes with lemon-scented syrup. He planned on, once Kurt was finished eating, worshiping his feet - and if he was lucky, Kurt would allow him to worship his cock too.

But for that to happen, Blaine really needs to get up.

It's hard for him to rise though, because Kurt has him in a very snug hold. Blaine's back is pressed tightly to his Master's. His ass cradles Kurt's semi hard-on, and his arms and chest are trapped by Kurt's strong arms around him. He feels protected, safe, and aroused.

Blaine knows though, that if he really wants to he would be able to manipulate Kurt's hold so that he could get out and proceed with his plans. But the thing his, Blaine's body is aching. After a week of constant play, everything has begun to take its toll on him physically. Every movement, whether it is large or small, sends a dull ache coursing throughout his muscles.

So even-though Blaine wants to get up, he doesn't. He instead relishes in the fact that he is safe and sound in his Master's arms and allows his body more rest, floating in and out of sleep as he feels Kurt's soft breath to the back of his neck.

"Love you," Kurt murmurs suddenly.

Blaine is not sure if his husband is fully conscious or if he's dreaming, but he returns the sentiment all the same, whispering, "Love you too, Master." When he feels Kurt's lips smile softly against his shoulder, he grasps his hand and intertwines their fingers, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each knuckle. The coos and snuffles Kurt emits shoot straight to Blaine's heart.

He keeps his voice low, in case Kurt doesn't want to fully rouse awake yet, "would you like breakfast Master?"

"Mhmm."

"Then would you please loosen your hold so that I can begin preparing it?"

"Nu-huh."

Blaine giggles. "You can't have it both ways, Master."

"I can have anything I want," Kurt says, his voice a little more awake now. "I do want breakfast but first I want to make love to you."

Blaine takes in a breath through his nose because all of a sudden he needs more oxygen. As much as he loves every scene he and Kurt have ever done, all the hot and kinky play they've indulged in, his favourite thing in the whole universe is when his husband makes love to him. "Yes, please," he says unabashedly. He tries to turn to face Kurt but a throbbing ache shoots up his arms. He hisses and whimpers, unable to help it.

Kurt sits up, fully awake now. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Please come back down here and make love to me," he says, making grabby hands at Kurt's biceps.

"I will pet, I promise, but first I need to know how you're feeling. And if you even try to hide the truth from me, there will be consequences."

"Okay. I'll tell you, Master. But won't you lie back down and hold me while I do?"

"Of course pet."

Once Blaine is once again snug in his Master's arms, and their foreheads are touching, he begins to tell him exactly how he's feeling.

"My heart, my soul, and my mind are so whole right now," he starts, his eyes dancing. "They are so healthy and full of love and feel just … right."

Kurt's finger traces Blaine's jaw as he speaks. When Blaine pauses he prompts, "But…?"

"No buts, Master."

"Blaine."

"I know, I know. My physical body aches, Master." He continues quickly when he sees something shift in Kurt's eyes. "There is no sharp pain and there is nothing that is too much for me to cope with."

"I never want to take you too far, Blaine. You are so precious to me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey," Blaine says, rendering his Master to quiet and pay attention. "If you had taken it too far I would have safe worded, you know that. I have before. But it's been a long time now that I haven't had to because you know me so well, all of me. You know how to read me. You can tell what I'm feeling through every gasp, every plea, every blink of my eyes, every tear, and even when I'm silent."

"Yes but I'm not perfect, Blaine."

"You're perfectly imperfect. I've told you that for as long as I've known you."

"God, I love you."

"And I love you, Master." Blaine inches closer then, kissing him. He needs for Kurt to know that he is fine, despite the ache in his bones and muscles. He is the happiest he's ever been and that is all thanks to his beautiful husband. They stay that way for a few minutes, pecking kisses along each other's lips and faces until Kurt leans back a bit.

"Tell me, pet, how your body is feeling right now. I want details."

Blaine settles gently on his back, while Kurt props himself up on one elbow, hovering over him. "I think the only parts of my body that don't ache, Master are my feet and my head."

"Is it a good ache or a bad ache?"

"Mostly it's good. Sometimes when I move the wrong way it becomes a little more intense, but it's nothing I can't manage and it's nothing I regret. I love aching for you, Master. I don't know how to explain it, but I just love being reminded that I belong to you in every way."

"In the future would you prefer it if I wasn't as harsh? Or if…"

"Master," Blaine interrupts.

Kurt shoots an eyebrow up at him.

"I'm sorry but I need for you to know that you've done everything right. Everything." Blaine caresses Kurt's cheek lovingly, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "I love, love, love, love, love, love, love everything we've done and if you wanted to do it all over again right now I would agree happily."

Kurt presses his face to the side of Blaine's neck and kisses him sweetly. "You are just so precious to me. I don't know what I'd do if you were harmed, by me or anyone else."

Blaine pets the back of Kurt's head, his fingers combing through his adorable bedhead. "What's got you so worried, Master? Why do you feel so unsure?"

"I don't know. I guess, this whole week I've been on autopilot. I've wanted to give you the absolute best birthday ever…"

Blaine wants to interject because Kurt has definitely given him the best birthday ever and so much more, but he holds his words because his Master is speaking and sharing his heart.

"…I wanted to make you happy and make you feel like the world's most beautiful boy, because you are Blaine." Kurt pauses, stroking this thumb along Blaine's lips. "But I don't know if it's something I dreamed or I don't know … but in a moment of clarity I'm thinking that maybe I was lost in the scenes and I didn't pay attention to you as much as I should have."

"Kurt…"

The sound of his name spoken upon Blaine's lips startles Kurt. It's rare that Blaine calls him anything other than _Master_ or _Sir_. He only uses his name when they're in public, or when he really needs to be heard.

"Blaine."

"Kurt, you've paid so much attention. You've been so controlled. You've been aware of my state. You have kept me sated, safe, and loved. And you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't lie about any of this. I promise, you've been wonderful, honey. It's been perfect."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt chants as he drapes himself over Blaine's body and kisses him deeply, only allowing Blaine to come up for air when it's absolutely necessary.

"Please Master, make love to me," Blaine pants while pecking kisses. And all of a sudden, it's urgent. The need for Blaine to feel every inch of Kurt's body is evident. His cock has filled and is raging desperately. He knows that permission or not, he will cum and if Kurt hasn't given his blessing, he will take whatever punishment Kurt decides is appropriate.

"I intend to, but first I'm going to inspect your body very closely. I need to see you with my own eyes, hear you with my own ears, feel you with my own fingertips, and taste you with my own tongue. I need to know that your bruises and welts are temporary and healing."

"They are Master," Blaine grips at Kurt's biceps and lifts his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Kurt's hip. "Although sometimes I wish they were permanent, because I see them as symbols of your ownership, of my submission, and of our love."

"They are all of that and more, Blaine. Just because they're temporary and just because they heal doesn't mean that you are any less my subservient; it doesn't mean that we are any less in love. But if it makes you feel better, pet, I'll be sure to refresh them while I worship each one."

Blaine purrs at the thought of his Master's talented fingers and mouth renewing his healing body.

"First though," Kurt continues, "I'm going to bind your wrists to the headboard, simply because I love the way you look when your body is stretched and bound."

Blaine's head falls back onto the pillow as Kurt removes their blankets and fetches a soft silk tie from the bedside table drawer. He lifts Blaine's arms up while Blaine scoots down. The red tie looks stunning against Blaine's darkly bruised wrists. He wraps and fixes them to the headboard, securing a big bow against his forearms. He pecks a kiss to the inside of Blaine's elbow, then moves to settle at the foot of the bed, his fingertips roaming the tops of Blaine's feet.

"I love you," Kurt says and leans down to press his mouth to Blaine's toes, kissing them delicately, one by one. He then moves lower, scraping his teeth along the sole of Blaine's foot and down along the heel to his ankle. He circles his tongue around, washing and kissing the bruises which the hemp rope left behind in its wake. He repeats the motion on Blaine's other foot, and then moves up his shins, coaxed on by Blaine's constant moaning and wiggling.

Kurt stops at every bruise and every marking along Blaine's legs. His lips kiss each one as his tongue tastes, trailing upward along his thigh. He knows Blaine's muscles are sore from the week of playing, so his hands rub circles along his skin, massaging and essentially rendering Blaine into putty. When he reaches his sub's hips, he stops there to suckle at his hip bones, his tongue tracing the crevice along Blaine's beautiful oblique muscles and to the tender skin beside his cock. Kurt can't help but add yet another bruise to Blaine's body, darkening it between his teeth.

"Master," Blaine hisses. "Master, please."

Kurt knows what Blaine is begging for, he doesn't need to ask. He will answer Blaine's pleas only when he's ready. For now, Kurt continues his journey, inspecting and worshipping all of Blaine's markings, sometimes adding new ones to the mosaic. He spends a great deal of time on the boy's chest, coaxing his nipples to full hardness and taking them each in turn into his mouth for some sweet torture. He listens to all of Blaine's ramblings, all his whimpers, moans, and pleas. He feels Blaine bucking up into nothing as he has his way with him, fingertips teasing his abdomen, his flank, and the delicate flesh along his clavicle.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt can't help but praise him, because Kurt is positive he's never seen another person as beautiful as his submissive.

"Mas-master, please…"

"I am satisfied with all your markings, pet. Your body carries my adornments with poise. The bruises only add to the beauty that is already there."

Blaine is panting because Kurt's ministrations, along with his words, have his heart racing, his soul soaring, and his cock leaking. He tries again, "Please, oh please, Master. I love you so much. I want to give you my seed."

Kurt stutters. "F-fuck."

"Please Master," Blaine begs.

Kurt moves up to Blaine's face, overcome with emotion. "I'll allow it today, sweetheart, but not before I give you mine."

Blaine emits a long whine, not because he doesn't want his Master's seed, but because deep down, he very much does. His lips press to Kurt's cheek, searching out his mouth but Kurt moves away, denying him, adding to Blaine's urgency. Blaine's wrists tug on his bindings as he tries to follow Kurt's movements down his chest and to his stomach. Kurt bites him, not hard, but enough to leave sweet crescents along his firm flesh.

"You're mine, slut. All of you is mine and mine alone."

"Yessss," Blaine grunts and lifts his hips. When he does, Kurt's mouth engulfs him.

Blaine lets out a surprised yelp but his head clears quickly because he has to concentrate very hard on not spilling down Kurt's throat. His orgasm has to wait … until Kurt grants permission. "Fuck, fuck, Master," he cries. "I'm so, so close. I need, please Master; I'm going to e-e-erupt."

Kurt's fist closes around his boy's balls, helping Blaine to push the orgasm back because he's not done, not even close. His head bobs slowly … painfully slow, if you ask Blaine. His tongue tastes every inch, his lips creating that sweet hot friction against Blaine's veiny shaft, and his throat swallowing each time Blaine's tip presses against it.

Blaine has lost all his bearings. His hands are gripping at the tie and his heels are digging into the mattress so that his hips don't buck into Kurt's face. His muscles are trembling, all of them, shaking from the intensity of being on the very edge.

Then, seemingly in one motion, Kurt's mouth slips off his cock; it's replaced with a tighter and more intense heat and when Blaine realizes what's happening he cries out, "Oh fuck, I can't, I can't, Master…"

"Oh God," Kurt interrupts. "Oh, Blaine, you beautiful slut. Your cock is so … full, so big. It feels amaz-ing." Kurt is inching down it slowly. His head is thrown back, one hand is pressed to Blaine's diaphragm and the other is fisting his own cock. Once he bottoms out he sits there for a while, his ass getting accustomed to Blaine's bigger size. Kurt doesn't know how, all he knows is that Blaine's cock _is_ bigger, meatier, and hotter than it's ever been. The mental image and the feeling of it drive him wild. "Wh-whore," he stutters. "Whore, I love you and I'm going to give you such a big load."

Kurt rides him. He bounces slowly, developing a rhythm, letting himself feel every vein and every ridge of Blaine's cock. As he moves he increases the pace, not consciously, he just does because it feels good, and because he wants to cum. He wants to give Blaine everything, his semen included. "Mine," he hisses. "Mine, fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants as he drives his body up and down, impaling himself onto his submissive.

Blaine cries through it, not from pain, but from the emotion that his Master has summoned out of him. He sobs from the sheer delight he feels to have his husband ride him like this, from the knowledge that soon he will be able to release, and from the pure love that he feels in this moment - and in every moment with Kurt.

It's only a short time later - as both of them are wild, Kurt fucking himself on Blaine's cock, and Blaine thrusting up wantonly into his Kurt's ass - that Blaine hears his Master's panting and shuttering voice. "Oh-oh-open up, p-pet."

Blaine does. The moment his mouth opens, he feels Kurt lift off his cock and straddle his chest. His mouth is quickly filled with Kurt's hot white semen. There is so much of it that it spills from the sides of his mouth before he's able to close and swallow, but it doesn't matter because Kurt continues to cum all over his face anyway. "Mine," Kurt growls, "my whore, my pet, my everything."

Blaine is panting, his mouth once again open, trying to catch more of Kurt's seed. And his hips are bucking wildly – so forcefully that it's almost toppling Kurt off of him. "Shhh, pet," Kurt coos and moves backward, his hands pressing down onto his sub's hips, stilling them.

"Please, oh please, oh please, please, please, please," Blaine is crying and begging, his mouth repeating and chanting with no end in sight. "Please Master, please, please, please…"

Kurt's ass is sensitive, but he wants nothing more or less than to mount his husband again. Blaine needs to cum. Blaine deserves to cum, and if Kurt is being honest, he wants to feel it in his ass when he does. So he sits; no need to guide Blaine's cock into him because it's standing up at full attention. His ass slides all the way down easily, and when he bottoms out he moans out his permission:

" **Yes, pet. You may."**

It takes one and a half drags of Kurt's ass before Blaine releases. It's not that he needed the extra stimulation, but his brain needed the few seconds to transition from forcibly smothering his urges to allowing his mind and body to just … let go. And Blaine does - he orgasms like he never has before. It's so forceful and euphoric that Blaine can't even make a sound at first. All he can do is drive his hips up hard, lifting Kurt up high on his knees, and dump into him so fiercely that Kurt feels the bulge deep inside him. Blaine finally screams as he pulls hard on the tie around his wrists. Kurt doesn't even know what he is screaming or if it's even proper words. He just knows that his husband is shouting and bucking and releasing hot semen into him.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Sweetheart," Kurt yelps. "Sweetheart, I love you, I love you, I love you…" He leans forward and tugs at the bow, releasing Blaine's arms.

"FUCK!"

"Yes, pet, yes."

"FUCK!"

It takes a moment for Blaine to realize his wrists are free. When he does his hands fly to Kurt's face as he sits up, desperate for more contact; his mouth is still grunting, his hips are still bucking, and his cock is still spurting. Kurt holds him against his chest as Blaine whines and whimpers through his orgasm. Kurt whispers sweet words of love, encouragement, and praise, trying to keep his sub in the moment; but then with a final jolt of his body and a sob deriving from deep in his throat, Blaine blacks out.

 **Chapter 10**

It takes a while for Blaine to come to. When he does, he is sitting in bed between Kurt's legs with his back pressed to Kurt's chest and Kurt's strong arms around him.

"Welcome back, my beautiful," Kurt purrs.

After having cleaned Blaine off with a warm washcloth, Kurt began to stimulate him with soft caresses along his arms and chest, trying to rouse him back. He wasn't worried because Blaine seemed peaceful, he was breathing normally, and his cock, although not flaccid, was returning to a more normal state.

"Sir."

"Mhmm. How do you feel, pet?"

"Relieved," Blaine breathes. "But also like Jell-O. I just want to sleep."

"You don't want breakfast? Well, lunch now," Kurt laughs.

"Oh my god," Blaine tries to get up, but Kurt has been anticipating the outburst and circles his arms tighter around his sub.

"Not so fast," he says.

"But I was supposed to get up to make you breakfast, Sir, and you … well you distracted me," he pouts playfully.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, actually. No. I really needed that. Thank you Sir."

"You did need it and you're welcome," Kurt kisses his temple. "I see another in your near future, too."

"First I need to get some food into you, Sir." Blaine's traces his fingertips lovingly along Kurt's forearms.

"No. The only think you'll be doing now is sleeping. Your adrenaline was quite high for a long time; then it dipped low quickly. You need to rest."

Blaine turns gingerly in his husband's embrace. "Okay, but right now I can't bear to not have your arms around me."

"Well that works out because I need a nap too," Kurt says.

So together they scoot down the bed and settle under their covers, wrapping up in each other, limbs tangling and lips pecking. Kurt falls asleep first and Blaine is glad because he knows his Master forced himself to stay awake after a long scene just to ensure he would be okay.

Blaine inhales deeply, his body more relaxed than it has been in a long time. His muscles are very sore, but Blaine is so grateful for it. He has a husband, a Master, who loves him and cares for him in every way. A smile stretches his lips as he pecks kisses along Kurt's clavicle, letting slumber take him too.

The next time Blaine wakes, he makes himself untangle from Kurt's embrace and get up, despite the soreness he feels right down to his bones. He is starving and knows that Kurt will be too once he wakes up. He takes a quick shower, letting the hot water work into his muscles, and then ambles to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch of tuna salad sandwiches and tomato soup.

The aroma rouses his husband awake and soon they are sitting at the table eating. They are both famished, so not much talking happens, although every once in a while one of their hands reaches across the table for the other's.

Once Kurt is finished his meal, he moves around to sit in Blaine's lap, hugging him close. Blaine's hand caresses along Kurt's bare leg as they share silent tokens of love and gratitude. "Thank you for lunch," Kurt murmurs.

"Thank you for everything," Blaine responds.

Kurt smiles. "It's not over yet, sweetheart. Disney is tomorrow."

Blaine knows he should be more excited than he is, but he also knows Kurt has been keeping count. "How many?" he asks solemnly.

"Nine."

Blaine groans and dips his forehead to Kurt's shoulder. "I guess it will be nothing but The Teacup Ride for me."

Kurt laughs at Blaine's dramatics. "It's a good thing you've been a good boy then because good boys get a chance to redeem themselves."

Blaine perks up.

Kurt kisses him.

"Well, are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Maybe I will," Kurt says with a sly grin, his mind already flipping through images of a bound and strung up boy.

Blaine knows exactly what his Master is thinking and he blushes. "You love to tease me."

"You're just figuring that out now?"

Blaine laughs and wraps his arms around his husband. "I've known for a long time actually."

"Then you'll also know that my joy is derived from yours."

"Kuuurt," Blaine sing-songs and hides his blushing face to Kurt's neck.

"I know it would give you great joy to go on _all_ the rides you love, so I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"Ookay," Blaine says warily. He knows there's a catch. There's _always_ a catch.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Blaine doesn't even have to think about it.

"I'll trade you," Kurt says. "I'll give you back your nine rides and you give me nine of something else."

Blaine's brain engages quickly, trying to come up with what his Master could possibly want nine of – or want to _administer_ nine of. "What would you like, Sir?" Blaine finally asks.

"Oh, I'm not prepared to divulge that information yet, pet. I'll tell you when you need to know."

Blaine really does trust Kurt, so really, the answer is easy. "Okay," he nods.

"Okay?" Kurt raises a brow. "Just like that?"

"Yes, Sir. I owe you nine … somethings."

"You're a good boy, Blaine." Kurt smiles into his eyes and rustles his curls.

Blaine beams at the praise and the affection, then his gaze lifts to his Master's and he hesitates slightly. "Umm, could … could I maybe throw in one stipulation?"

Kurt rises up and looks down at his sub, fondly, with a tilt of his head. "Do you think you're in the position to make stipulations, pet?"

"No, maybe not, Sir, but I would like to take my chances and ask anyway. Please?" He uses the dashing smile he knows Kurt loves.

"Go ahead," Kurt grins and files Blaine's antics away for later use.

"I … well…" Blaine pauses and shifts in his seat.

"Spit it out, sweetheart."

"I would very much like another orgasm, Sir." Blaine says rather quickly.

Kurt smiles widely. "Oh, that's been in the cards all along, pet."

The kitchen is left in disarray. A trail of clothing is left in their wake as Kurt and Blaine make their way haphazardly back into their bedroom. This time, Kurt takes Blaine bent over the vanity, where Blaine can not only feel, but watch the hard pounding he takes. Kurt fucks him thoroughly, deeply, and for a long while before Blaine is allowed to cum – and even then Kurt allows it only after a whole lot of begging. Kurt comes first, shooting his load up Blaine's back, marking him as his fist yanks at Blaine's curls. When Kurt permits him, Blaine comes too. This time it's not as intense, but it still makes Blaine grunt and howl through it. Kurt pulls him up by his hair, making him stand so that he can watch his slut paint the mirror with his semen. It leaves quite a mess; milky seed dripping down the reflective surface. Kurt strokes himself to another orgasm, as he sits on the end of the bed and watches his submissive lap the mirror clean with his tongue.

The next day is all about Blaine. Kurt gets them up and going early so that they make it to Disneyland in decent time. They check in, grab lunch, and make their way into the park. In the days that follow, Blaine turns into an excited puppy. He drags Kurt from ride to attraction to parade to show, stopping to take pictures with as many characters as he possibly can along the way. Kurt has to almost call the ambulance when Blaine meets Princess Jasmine, because, _Oh my god, Kurt, its PRINCESS JASMINE!_

Kurt allows himself to be pulled and led – and actually loves it. There is nothing that makes him happier than seeing Blaine happy, relaxed, and having fun. Kurt spoils him, accompanying him on every ride – even the scary ones. He indulges in all the food Blaine wants, and buys him souvenir after souvenir. By the end of the weekend they are both exhausted and happy.

Much later, after having spent three days at Disney, Kurt asks Blaine, "Pet, out of everything we've done, seen, and experienced during this birthday vacation, what has been your favourite part?"

Blaine turns his attention from the puffy clouds which lie just beyond the small airplane window. He looks into his husband's eyes with a grin. "Hands down, it was the look on your face, the screech in your voice, and your air-blown hair after we exited California Screamin'."

Kurt has to cover his mouth with his hand as to not disturb the other travelers with his laughter.

Blaine is not about to let his Master live that down any time soon. And Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
